The Jackie and Eric Story
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: Starts on the very first episode of That 70s Show. What if Jackie and Eric had feelings for each other? How would they deal with it? This story takes an alternate route on the entire That 70s Show series. BEING REDONE!
1. The Gang

_Now I know many of you are wondering why this story is completely gone. Well I hated the way it was going, a lot of people could probably tell that becausde I rarely updated it. I fell like it has potential to be a good story but I think I screwed it up. And I started writing this a year ago when I was new to all this and everything. I feel like I've improved since then. So here we go. It's the Jackie and Eric story. Hope you like the new version, and will probably get a lot of hate for this but, sorry._

Point Place, Wisconsin

May 17, 1976, 8:47 p.m.

Location: Eric Forman's Basement.

There sits a skinny, gangly kid named Eric on a chair while three other teens stare at him, crowding around him, looking impatient. The redhead is Donna Pinciotti, a tall giant, but very beautiful. The other is Eric's best friend, Steven Hyde. He is a government hating, beer drinking burnout. Next to him is Michael Kelso. A tall and dumb pretty boy.

Hyde tells Eric, "Eric, it is time!"

Eric looks at him dumbfounded. "Why don't you do it?" He asks.

Hyde continues, "It's your house. Listen to them up there; the party has reached critical mass, in 10 minutes there will be no more beer opportunities!"

Eric worriedly, "If my dad catches me copping beers, he'll kill me!" he says.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Hyde tells him, slapping him on the knee.

"Don't worry about it," Kelso adds, "just remain calm, keep movin'..."

"And above all," says Donna, "don't get sucked into my dad's hair."

"What's wrong with your dad's hair?" Eric asks.

"Just...don't look at it," Donna warns him.

Hyde offers one more piece of encouragement, "And Eric, cold...definitely cold," he tells Eric, looking him in the eye.

Eric takes a deep breath and knows what he has to do. He nods and rises up from the chair.

He runs towards the stairs, hesitates once, looking at his friends who look super excited, and continues up.

In the kitchen, is a short woman by the name of Kitty Forman, Eric's mom. She is loving, caring and always likes to bake. She is taking hors d'oeuvres out of the oven while singing along with The Captain and Tennille's "Love Will Keep Us Together." She takes the hors d'oeuvres out to the party in the living room, almost bumping into Eric in the process.

"Oh Eric! Watch out pizza rolls! Hot hot!" She warns him with a smile as she continues into the main part of the party, which is in the living room.

Eric follows her in there and sees a bunch of adults, getting drunk and talking and laughing while adult-ish music plays in the background.

He sees two cans of beer sitting on the ledge and picks them up. Sitting on the sofa is Bob Pinciotti. A short, chubby man. He is kind of emotional, but makes up for it by being the nicest guy in the world.

"Hi Eric!" He says to him. Him and his wife Midge standing up to greet him. Midge is beyond Kelso's dumbness. She is also the object of the basement boys' desire.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pinciotti", Eric replies.

"Hey Eric, how do you like Bob's hair, isn't it groovy?"

Eric's eyes go from Midge's face to her decently sized rack. "It's incredibly groovy Mrs. Pinciotti."

Eric wanders over to the bar area and reaches for two more cans of beer in an ice bucket. "Eric," his father says.

"Hi, dad," Eric replies nervously.

"What the hell happened to Bob's hair?" Red asks. "His head looks like a poodle's ass!"

Eric laughs, and as Red bends down to get something from behind the bar, he grabs two cans of beer. "Just when you think you've seen everything," Red begins, and Eric finishes with, "A poodle's ass walks into your party."

"Eric, don't use the 'ass' word," Red warns him, "you're still in highschool."

Kitty brings out more hors d'oeuvres (pigs in a blanket) and as she puts them on the coffee table, Midge asks her, "Kitty, is that your Toyota in the drive?"

"Red, a Toyota?" Bob asks, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's mine," Red admits. "I tell you, the last time I was that close to a Japanese machine, it was shooting at me."

"Well, honey, it is the gas crisis, what can you do?" Kitty asks.

"And you know, Bob," Red adds, "those SOBs at the dealership offered me a lousy $400 trade-in on the Vista Cruiser. It'll rust in the driveway before I trade it in."

"Whacha gonna do?" Bob comments, walking away.

"Honey, it ~is~ rusting in the driveway," Kitty puts in.

"Hey, Pop, I'll take the cruiser off your hands. I don't care if it's a pump-sucker," Eric says. While he's talking, he's also gesturing with his hands - holding up the two beers that he'd taken while Red wasn't looking.

"What you got there, Eric?" Red asks.

"Beer," Eric replies, nervously, his voice cracking. "I found it. Just sitting...you know...around," he explains.

"Put 'em away, son," Red tells him.

"Why, I intend to, sir," Eric says. He heads for the kitchen door, and Kitty stops him, handing him two more beer cans and asking him to pop them into the fridge as the cans are getting warm. With four beer cans in his hands, Eric makes a run for the kitchen door.

In the basement, Hyde and Kelso are on the sofa; Kelso is playing air-guitar, and Hyde is looking at a magazine. As he turns the magazine sideways to look at what must be a centerfold, he shows it to Kelso, telling him, "Check it out!" Donna comes up behind them, and looking at the picture, says, "I see that everyday." Eric arrives downstairs with the beer, and hands them out, telling the other three, "Good news...my dad is thinking of giving me the Vista Cruiser!"

The others are impressed. "You're getting a car?" Kelso asks.

"Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are, Eric," Donna asks jokingly.

Eric nervously laughs at this.

"You told me he was cute," Kelso puts in.

"No I didn't," Donna denies.

"I remember," Kelso says, "'cause you said not to say anything in front of Eric." Eric is looking a little stunned at this news.

"Let's focus on what's important her, people," Hyde says. "Foreman stole something! To Foreman!" he toasts, holding up his beer. The others all toast Eric's theft as well.

"You know what's sad?" Eric asks, "This is the proudest day of my life!" He then begins fake-crying, and Hyde comforts him.

XxXxXxXxX

The gang is sitting in the basement, watching TV. There sits Kelso and his girlfriend Jackie Burkhart, a snobby spoiled little rich girl, they are on the sofa, Kelso with his arm around Jackie; Eric also on the sofa; and Donna on the floor in front of Eric. They're watching what seems to be an episode of "The Brady Bunch" without the sound, while Eric and Donna supply their own dialogue.

"Here, use the earphone," Eric says, handing it to her. Donna gets up off the floor and sits in the lawn chair, as Jackie puts in the earphone.

"So,...what's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?" Kelso asks.

"The deal is there is no deal yet," Eric answers. Jackie shushes them, and Kelso, Eric and Donna all share a look of exasperation at Jackie.

"How are we gonna get to the concert?" Kelso asks, quietly. As Donna tells him to shut up, Jackie takes the earphone out of her ear, and asks, "What concert?"

"Todd Rundgren." Kelso answers apprehensively.

"When?" Jackie asks.

"This weekend." Kelso tells her nervously.

"Oh." Jackie says pleasantly. "Who's going?"

"Um, Eric and Donna and me and Hyde and the foreign kid Fez," Kelso tells her. "Pretty much everybody." Jackie nods her head vigorously and Kelso adds, "And you!"

"Oh, good, good." Jackie says, smiling. "Thank you for telling me, Michael." Her tone gets angrier towards the end of the sentence.

"I'm gonna go home now", Donna says, getting up.

"Oh no, please don't leave me with these two. That's torture", Eric mocks.

"Shut up Eric!" Jackie scolds as Donna leaves the basement.

Jackie stands up angrily "You don't want me to go to the concert, is that it?"

"I didn't know if you liked music." Kelso says dumbly.

"Michael!" Jackie barks shrilly.

"Alright." Kelso admits. "I didn't invite you to the concert because I think you really don't like my friends."

"Michael!" She yells.

"Oh don't worry Jackie. Nobody here likes you either", Eric laughs.

Jackie shakes her head and scoffs at his comment, "Shut up!"

"Also, I didn't think you'd be interested in Todd Rundgren." Kelso adds. "Like you said, he's no Frampton."

"I love Todd Rundgerman," Jackie insists, mispronouncing his last name. "I have the 45 of "Hello, It's Me! Remember when we listened to it?" She sits his lap and says, "We can have fun at the concert."

"Okay, you can come." Kelso says eagerly.

"Well, only if you want me to," Jackie says blithely.

Kelso smiles at her, "Oh I want you too!" Kelso says eagerly, jumping on her on the couch. He is kissing her and she is giggling. Jackie's feet wave around, kicking Eric in the head. He immediately gets up.

"Ow! C'mon guys can you not do this on my couch!" He yells at them, sitting in Hyde's chair.

Kelso and Jackie stop and they sit there watching silent cartoons until Kelso stand up.

"Ok guys I gotta go!" Kelso announces, kissing Jackie goodbye, waving to Eric and then leaving.

Eric and Jackie sit there watching TV until Jackie turns to him. "You know your gonna have to give me a ride to my house right?"

Eric laughs, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me! " She yells glaring at him.

"That spoiled, bossy act only works on Kelso okay? Not me princess!"

Eric looks at her and she is giving him an evil glare and he immediately turns the other way to the TV nervously. Its actually working.

He cant help but look back and she is still glaring at him, even more evilly now.

Eric finally groans, "Ughhh! Please don't make me Jackie. You could walk….maybe hitchhike with a stranger in a pick up truck you know?"

"No!"

Eric groans again even more deeply, "C'mon Jackie! How the hell am I even going to convince my dad to let me!"

Jackie shrugs, "I don't know but you better figure something out!"

Eric sighs, "Fine!" He yells getting up and going upstairs to find his dad.

The party has definitely cleared out, and there sits Red and Kitty looking a little saucy. Especially Red, hey maybe this wont as hard as he thought.

"Hey dad! Can I get the keys to the Cruiser just this one time? I gotta drive a girl to her house."

Red and Kitty look at Eric.

"Son, she only lives next door you could walk her there you know?" Red tells him.

Eric sighs, "No its not Donna, its this other girl from school. She's making me drive her home."

"Well, Red let him be a gentlemen and drive this girl home." Kitty tells Red.

Red sighs, "Fine." He replies, reaching for the keys to the Cruiser in his pocket. He tosses them at Eric who catches it.

"Son, I swear if you come back and that car has even a little scratch in it I will-"

"Dad! Dad, it'll be fine." He says before going back down to the basement.

She spots Jackie still watching tv as he comes down to the basement. "Ok you spoiled little brat, I got them."

Jackie smiles and stand up, "See how easy that was? Lets go."

Jackie and Eric then leave the basement.

_Im going to end this chapter here. I was going to include the car ride scene but I'll just write that in chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Rundgren Concert

Eric and Jackie were in the car. Eric was driving her home, it was a very quiet car ride. It was already 9:48 and Jackie had to be home by 10. She didn't live that far, but he still can't believe she made him do this. He could be at home, relaxing and watching TV but no. This spoiled little rich girl makes him drive her home. Just his luck.

"Hey Eric, uh I just wanted to say what Kelso said wasn't true", she randomly told him. Eric enjoyed this ride without her talking.

"What are you talking about?"

"When he said that I didn't like you guys. That's not true, you and Donna seem like nice people."

Eric looked at her and looked back at the road, surprised that she said something nice. "Uh…thanks Jackie."

Jackie nodded.

Then it was back to awkward silence again. Jackie's uncharacteristically comment shocked Eric. Though he didn't care, he didn't really like her. She was annoying, spoiled, and bossy. She always liked to rub her richness in peoples' faces, and she made Kelso feel bad about himself…._but _with all that said she was _probably_ a nice person deep, deep, _deep_, down he supposed.

Eric then pulled in next to Jackie's big house. Jackie started taking her seatbelt off.

"Thanks for the ride Eric."

"Well, I kind of had no choice in the matter but….its fine", he sarcastically remarked.

Jackie rolled her eyes and got out of the car and walked back to her house. He figured he would wait until she was in the house, that's what his parents always did everytime he went to a friends' house. They waited there because you never really know when some weirdo can come up, it was unlikely but still possible. Especially for Jackie, she was a cute, short 14 year old girl. Somebody can snatch her at anytime do he waited for Jackie to get in the house.

She knocked on the door and saw a nanny open the door and let her in and the door closed and that's when Eric started driving home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The gang is hanging out in The Hub when a girl walks by. Fez and Hyde are playing pinball and Fez asks, "I may not say this right because I am new to English, but she has tremendous breasts, yes?"

Next to them, Kelso, Jackie, Eric and Donna are sitting at a table. Jackie asks Kelso about Fez, "Michael, who is this guy?"

"Oh, that's Fez." Kelso tells her. "The new foreign exchange student."

"Who did we exchange for him?" Jackie asks. Hyde sits down just as Jackie is getting up. She announces, "Donna, I have to go to the ladies' room." Donna doesn't do anything and Jackie shrilly exclaims, "Donna!" Donna rolls her eyes and goes with her.

"I, too, must go to the bathroom. "Fez follows up. "Eric?"

"It doesn't work that way with guys." Eric tells him. Fez goes by himself as Eric sits back down next to Hyde.

_In the bathroom_

"Why do I always have to go with you!?" Donna asks as Jackie turns to her.

"Listen Donna. Do you think I should break up with Michael?"

Donna rolls her eyes, "Sure bye now." She says about to leave but Jackie pulls her back, as much as she can which wasn't far.

"C'mon Donna!"

Donna sighs, "I don't know. Do you like him?"

Jackie shrugs, "I think so but it seems like he doesn't listen to me half the time."

"That's Kelso for you, trust me I've known him for a while. You either deal with it or leave."

Jackie sighs.

_Outside the bathroom_

Kelso, how much longer are we gonna have to deal with the whole Jackie experience?" Hyde asks.

"Don't worry." Kelso tells him. "I'm breaking up with her."

"Never gonna happen." Hyde counters.

"It's over!" Kelso exclaims. "She's cutting into my free time."

_A little later, the guys are around Eric's basement coffee table, dipping into the stash which they like to do often._

_Hyde: "So is Red still thinking about giving you the car maybe?"_

_Next to him, Kelso is laughing. Kelso: "Even if we do it, we're gonna need some serious gas money." He chuckles. "Cause the Cruiser's a boat."_

_Eric nods: "I know it's a boat. This whole gas shortage bites!"_

_Fez: "Who's getting a boat?" He says, eating popcorn._

_Hyde: "There is no gas shortage, man." Hyde tells him. "It's all fake. The oil companies control everything. Like there's this guy who invented this car that runs on water. It's got a fiber-glass air-cool engine and it runs on water, man!"_

_Fez: "So it is a boat" He clarifies._

_Hyde: ""No, it's a car." Hyde tells him. "But you put water in the gas tank instead of gas. And it runs on water, man!"_

_Next to him, Kelso is laughing uncontrollably, when he finally stops, he turns to Eric. Kelso: "Hey Eric, Jackie is good for gas money." He starts giggling again._

_Eric: "You are such a whore." He chuckles._

_Fez: "When does the boat get here, whore?" He asks. All the guys start to laugh when Red calls Eric from upstairs, saying he needs to talk to him._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Upstairs, Eric is seated in a chair in the kitchen and his parents are standing in front of him.

"Eric, your mother and I have been talking." Red tells him. "Since I've been cut back to part time at the plant, and the hospital is so close, I could take the Toyota to work and your mom could take the bus."

"Oh honey, really, I'd rather walk." Kitty tells him. "Whenever I ride the bus in my nurse's uniform, people always show me their scars."

"Then I'll drop you off on my way in the morning." Red suggests.

"No, I don't want to be any trouble." Kitty tells him.

"Then Eric could drive you-" Red starts to say.

"Honey, he's a teenager, he doesn't want to-" Kitty interrupts, and Red interrupts her.

"If he can't drop his own mother off, well, I'll be damned if he's getting a car!"

"Excuse me." Eric says. "Am I getting the car?"

"We didn't say that." Red tells him. "Things don't just drop into your lap, Eric. Not in this life."

"A car is a responsibility." Kitty tells him.

"You'll need insurance. You have any idea how much insurance is?" Red adds.

"A car is a privilege." Kitty continues.

"Oil changes, road flares..." Red goes on, "...fluids. That's your job!"

"A car is not a bedroom on wheels." Kitty reminds him.

"Always yield." Red tells him. "Always!"

"Laurie's friend got pregnant in a car." Kitty adds. "Don't let that happen!"

"If I find one beer can in that car, it's over!" Red warns, shaking his finger at him.

"And no doughnuts either." Kitty adds sternly. Red doesn't get that one, and she explains, "Ants."

"So... do I get the car?" Eric asks. Red tosses him the keys. Eric catches them and exclaims, "Bitchin'!"

"Eric!" Red reprimands. "Not in front of your mother."

"Thank you, Pop." Eric says. "Sir."

"Yeah, well..." Red smiles. "Clean the attic." He goes into the living room. Kitty kisses Eric's forehead then follows Red.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Eric is tightening the tires on the car when Kelso and Donna arrive. Kelso opens the front door and Donna says, "Kelso, that's so sweet."

"Actually, I'm riding shotgun." Kelso tells her.

"No, you're not!" Donna exclaims.

"Well, I'm not riding in the back!" Kelso counters.

"Well, why don't we let Eric decide?" Donna suggests.

"Eric?" Kelso and Donna lean down and look at Eric, who is already in the driver seat.

"Kelso man. She's a girl, be nice."

Donna smiles as she rolls in the front, as Kelso pouts in the back. "Fine but you owe me man!"

Soon, Jackie and Hyde, and Fez arrive.

"…so that's why I had to fire my one maid and kept the other 4." Jackie nods, finishing up a story she was telling Hyde.

"Oh god, is it over!" Hyde replies, holding an orange soda.

Jackie scoffs and gets in the back with Kelso, Fez follows her and Hyde soon does too.

Red comes out of the garage and asks Eric, "Taking 'er for a spin, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Eric replies.

"Well, have a good time." Red smiles. "One more thing." He leans on the window of the driver seat. "The cruiser, she's old, so no trips out of town. Ever. Understood?" Without waiting for an answer, he pats the window and says, "Have fun!"

After he goes back into the house, Eric says, "Well, I guess that's that. We're not going."

The gang is shocked and saddened by this.

"Eric its your car! You could do what you want with it" Jackie tells him.

Eric does a fake laugh, "Yeah obviously you don't know my dad Jackie."

"Eric you want to go right?" She asks him.

"Yes obviously but my dad would kill me! He's God!"

"Well then, God would want us to go to Milwaukee." Kelso amends.

"Oh my god. Okay Eric, you are almost 18, man up! Its your decision!"

Eric thinks about this for a second. ""It is my decision." Eric agrees. "And my decision is...we're going to a concert!" He puts the key in the ignition, and everybody in the car cheers.

They all drive off.

The gang is at a gas station. "I'm telling you, we're out of gas." Kelso tells them.

"We're not out of gas." Eric replies.

"It's the battery." the mechanic tells them. "It's six years old and shot to hell."

"I know." Jackie says as she and Donna get out of the car. "I'll just call my dad."

"Kelso, tell her." Eric says.

"He can't take the car out of town." Kelso tells Jackie.

"I'm not calling his dad." Jackie protests.

"Jackie, parents talk to each other." Hyde explains. "About how we screw up."

"Why would they talk about that?" Jackie asks.

"They can't help it." Eric relays. "Say there's a party, and all of our parents are there together..."

(The scene is the same as the opening party at the Foreman's, only this time, Jackie's dad is there. "Hi, Red." Jackie's dad says in Hyde's voice. "Say, isn't it great all our kids are such good friends?"

"Yes, Jackie's dad." Bob says in Kelso's voice. "They're quite the gang of young people." The two laugh as Midge and Kitty come in from the kitchen. "Kitty, I love what you've done with kitchen." Midge says in Hyde's voice.

"Yes, aqua and yellow." Kitty says in Eric's voice. "Blah blah blah, yak yak yak."

"Speaking of kids," Jackie's dad says, "Wasn't it lucky that AAA pulled Eric's butt out of the fire when he took the car to Milwaukee without your permission?"

"What!" Red exclaims in Eric's voice. "Why that twisted little monkey! I'm grounding him for ten years!"

"Kids. What are you gonna do?" Jackie's dad says.

"I say we torture them with plenty of pointless rules and advice!" Red suggests. The adults clink glasses as Midge turns up the music. She exclaims, "Hey everybody, let's hustle!" The adults all start doing the hustle.

At the gas station, Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and Donna are doing the hustle while Fez is attempting to copy them. "People!" Jackie calls. "We are in the middle of nowhere. And I have to go to the ladies' room." She starts to leave when she shrilly calls, "Donna!" Donna rolls her eyes.

"I'll meet you in there okay, we have to figure something out!"

Jackie rolls her eyes and goes to the ladies room.

"So, where you going?" the mechanic asks.

"Rundgren concert." Hyde tells him.

"Cool." The mechanic says. "You want a battery? Cause I can get you a battery."

"Are they cheap?" Eric asks. "Or possibly free?"

"Thirty two bucks, minimum." The mechanic tells him.

"Alright, I'll tell you what." Kelso tells him. We'll trade you our battery plus five bucks for one of your batteries."

"That's a really sweet deal." The mechanic tells him. "How about this. How about one battery for two concert tickets?"

"We can't give up two tickets." Kelso tells him. The mechanic shrugs and walks away.

"It's either that or none of us go." Eric reminds him.

"So who's out?" Kelso asks.

"Well, there's always Jackie." Hyde suggests.

"Of course Jackie" Kelso agrees. "I mean, Jackie's gone. But who else?"

"Oh, I don't know." Eric says sarcastically. "Jackie's date?"

"That's not fair guys! You know I'm breaking up with her, we should do this the old fashioned way." Kelso says, looking to Hyde and then to Donna.

"What's the old fashioned w-" Eric starts to say before everybody screams "NOT IT!"

Eric looks around wide-eyed, "What! No! I wasn't ready!"

Hyde, Kelso and Fez start laughing. "It's the rules man."

Eric turns to Fez, "Fez where did you learn to play 'not it'?"

Fez laughs, "My country invented not it!"

Jackie then comes up, "What's wrong."

Hyde starts laughing hysterically now, "I just realized Forman is stuck with Jackie!"

"No guys! It's my car. Without me you guys wouldn't even be going!"

Hyde goes up to him, "Hey Forman man, I'm sorry I feel bad but you lost man. We'll make it up to you though, we promise right guys?" He asks them all.

"Can somebody tell me what is going on?" Jackie asks though nobody answers her.

Eric sighs, "God hates me." He says miserably as he hands the tickets to Hyde, who walks off to find the mechanic.

XxXxXxXx

Later on, everybody is in the concert except for Eric and Jackie. Eric is in the driver's seat while Jackie is in the passenger seat.

"This sucks!" Eric said for the 10th time so far.

Jackie groans, "Oh my god. Your lucky to be stuck with me Eric!"

"Oh yeah? You have a weird look on luck then princess."

"Hey, many guys would kill to be in your position right now."

"Are you sure that they wouldn't kill to get _out_ of my position", Eric mocks.

"One more sarcastic comment twitch and I'll hit you." Jackie warns.

Eric shakes head and starts banging his head on the steering wheel. "I should be in there."

"Shut up Eric! It's not my fault you're not fast with words."

They both sit there as Eric pouts, nearly crying until Jackie asks something.

"So…what's with Donna."

Eric looks up, "What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

Eric shrugs, "I don't know. Why do you wanna know?"

"I don't know." She quickly replies back. "It's just, she obviously likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"Its kind of obvious Eric, even Kelso notices it."

Eric sighed, "Yeah well I wish everybody would stop pressuring me about it. I'll make a move when I want to."

Jackie nods her head. "I wouldn't wait too long twitchy boy."

Eric looks at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jackie looks back and is about to say something before Hyde knocks on the window, Eric looks and theres him with the rest of the gang, smiling, laughing, looking like that had fun.

Eric unlocks the door.

"Awww look at the lovers!" Hyde jokes.

"Shut up Hyde!" Eric yells.

The gang start to pile in the car and on their way back to the house Eric is thinking about what Jackie said, what did she mean don't wait too long. Does somebody else like her?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Eric and Donna are lying on the hood of the car. "What a horrible night."

Donna laughs, "I'm sorry Eric. I feel bad about that, I mean not only did you have to get stuck in the car, but you had to get stuck in the car with Jackie."

Eric nods.

"Well, we will make it up to you, we swear. Well, I'm gonna call it a day." She slides off the car. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Eric says, moving over to where she was on the car.

In the Pinciotti backyard, Hyde sits waiting for Donna. She walks in, and sits next to him.

"So are you with Forman now?" He asks her, handing her a beer.

Donna takes it and smiles, "He didn't make a movie, so I guess not."

Hyde looks at her for a while leans towards her and they kiss. Donna didn't deny him as they start to make out for a while.


	3. Telling Eric

The gang is in Eric's basement, watching "Petticoat Junction" on tv. Jackie is brushing and teasing Kelso's hair, while the rest of them are just sitting around on the sofa and chairs. "Does it bother anyone else that these women live in Hooterville?" Hyde asks.

"Technically," Eric says,"Petticoat Junction is down the track from Hooterville."

"Ok," Hyde says, "does it bother anybody else that they live down the track from Hooterville?"

"It bothers me that they bathe in the town water tank," Donna says. "With the dog," Kelso adds.

"It isn't the drinking water, it is the water for the train," Jackie points out.

"it's still three naked women with a dog," Donna says. "I want to be the Hooterville dog," Fez says, grinning.

Hyde looks at Donna. They haven't said a word about the kiss they shared yesterday. He kind of felt guilty, he knew Eric liked her, but he just couldn't help himself. He figured he would talk to Donna about it later.

Kitty announces her entry as she comes down the stairs, carrying a laundry basket. "Coming down, now don't mind me, I'm just throwing some clothes in...Eric, honey, I thought you could wear this on your birthday," she says, holding up a shirt, "it's nice; you look so handsome in it."

"Why would I wanna dress nice on my birthday?" Eric asks.

"Oh, you never know what's going to happen on your birthday," Kitty tells him, putting clothes into the washing machine. Eric warns her not to throw a birthday party for him, and she replies, "Oh, well, listen to Mr. Popularity, like I have time to plan you a party!" And she laughs her Kitty laugh. Eric looks like he doesn't quite believe her, but he doesn't know what else to say either, so he doesn't say anything. "By the way," Kitty adds, "your sister, Laurie, is coming home from college for the weekend. No special reason, she just is." Kitty then goes back upstairs.

Kelso laughs and says, "I just realized, Donna's older than you."

"Only by a month," Donna says.

"Good for you Eric!" Fez tells him.

"What are you talking about Fez?"

Fez explains, "In my country, it is good luck to fall in love with an older woman."

"Shut-up Fez!" Eric, Hyde and Donna all yell in unison, though Eric looks at Hyde strangely wondering why he butted in the conversation.

In the kitchen, Kitty dances around to jazz music while getting the orange juice from the fridge. Red sits at the table reading the newspaper. Kitty dances over and starts pouring orange juice into glasses. Eric comes into the kitchen and says good morning, and as he reaches for the fridge door, Kitty runs over and slams it before he can get it open, saying, "Uh-uh!" She then tells him, "I'll get it," and she opens the door a crack, slides her arm in and pulls out the milk bottle. She hands it to him and closes the fridge door, then turns to the cupboard to get him a bowl, which she hands him. Eric reaches for a different cupboard door, and Kitty also slams that one before he can open it. Again, she tells him, "I'll get it," and she opens the door a crack, pulls out the cereal and hands it to him.

"Did I just see about seven bags of potato chips in there?" Eric asks. "They were on sale," Kitty tells him, handing him a spoon for his cereal.

"Please don't throw me a party," Eric begs her. "I'm not throwing a party," Kitty says. "Don't give him one," Red tells her, "he's too old for a surprise party." "I'm agreeing with you," Kitty says.

"Look, I know money is tight, so I don't want a big birthday," Eric says. "I'll decide when money is tight," Red says, finally putting down the newspaper in order to glare at Eric. "Now," Red adds, "what kind of gift do you want? Don't worry about the cost. ...As long as it's reasonable." "Okay," Eric says, "I would like a cassette player for the car. A cassette. Not an eight-track," he clarifies. "No eight-track, okay?"

"You know," Kitty says, "I don't know why they don't just put record players in cars." Eric, not knowing how to respond to that, just repeats that he doesn't want an eight-track tape player for the car. Red tells him that if he doesn't want one then he won't get one, and Kitty says, "Oh, but honey, he wants one!"

"No," Eric clarifies, "I want a tape player, just not an eight-track." "You'll get a Delco," Red tells him, "a genuine GM part for your genuine GM car." Eric says that it doesn't have to be a Delco as it's just for music, and Red is disgusted by that attitude. "There's your first mistake," Red tells him, "Parts have to be compatible." He starts to turn back to his newspaper, then looks suspiciously at Eric and asks, "You're not burring cheap gas in that car, are you?" Eric says no, and then decides that it's time to make an escape from the kitchen and his parents. He tells them that he's going out, and Kitty tells him that she wants him to run to the store for her, and she gives him a grocery list,

"Get a large can of frosting, and 15 small bags of M&Ms. Plain, not peanut." Eric looks at her in disbelief, and Kitty says,

"They're for your sister." Eric, shaking his head, leaves the kitchen. Kitty, laughing, sits down beside Red at the table and says, "That was close!"

XxXXxXxX

In the Foreman's driveway, the four guys are playing basketball, as Donna and Jackie, who are leaning up against the Vista Cruiser, watch.

"So," Jackie asks Donna, "what are you gonna get Eric for his birthday?"

Donna looks at her, "I don't know, what are you getting him?"

Jackie looks appalled, "What am _I _getting him? Your joking right?"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because you two are dating right?"

Donna sighs, she figured she would tell her. "Okay, can I talk to you in the Cruiser, I gotta tell you something but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"

Jackie looks excited, "Okay okay!"

They both get in the car as Donna sighs again, not knowing the reaction Jackie will give.

"Okay last night-"

"He kissed you!" Jackie finishes.

Donna looks at her, annoyed. "No! Now let me finish."

Jackie nods.

"Okay, we were on the Cruiser okay. And I left, he didn't make a move so I went back to my house, in the backyard. Hyde was there. So we sat, talked a little…and he kissed me…"

Jackie stares at Donna wide-eyed, "Oh my god! And you pushed him away right? Ugh that's so disgusting, if he did that to me-"

"No Jackie! I kissed him back."

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Why!?"

Donna shrugged and starts staring into space, "I don't know. He's actually a really good kisser."

Jackie shakes her head. "Ok number 1, EW! And number 2, You have to tell Eric. He likes you."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how to tell him. He is probably going to get pissed, especially since Hyde is his best friend."

"So are you and Hyde like….dating?"

They look out in front of the car and see Hyde and Kelso carrying Fez across the yard by his pants, giving him a really big wedgie, as Eric walks behind them, laughing.

Donna shrugged, "I don't know Jackie. But honestly after that kiss we had….I think I really like him."

Jackie still looks shocked, "What a birthday present this is gonna be."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Eric and Hyde were sitting in the basement. Kelso was with Jackie and Fez and Donna were home. Guilt was actually starting to get to Hyde, and it was just them two alone, a perfect chance to tell him. He looked over to him.

"Man I gotta tell you something."

Eric didn't take his eyes of the TV, "What is it man?"

Hyde sighed, for a second. "Well uh, last night, after the Rundgren-"

Hyde was cut off by Donna barging in the basement door, "Eric I gotta tell you something.!" She announced and then saw Hyde.

Hyde and Eric looked up, a little frightened by how aggressively she came in here. Though Hyde was more nervous because she was in the room.

Donna looked back at Hyde, "Oh…Hyde's here…."

Eric laughs, "Can you guys tell me what's going on?"

Hyde and Donna look at each other and nod. Donna sits next to Eric while Hyde stays on chair and looks at him.

Donna starts talking, "Okay Eric. We don't know how to tell you this but we'll try….Last night after the Rudngren concert, I went in my backyard and Hyde was there….we talked and, he…uh, we uh…."

"Drank beer together!" Hyde finished up for her. Donna looked back at Hyde, with a glare.

Eric's intense body lightened up as he breathed out a deep breath, "Whoa! I thought you guys were going to say you kissed or something." Eric says and starts to laugh.

Hyde and Donna look at each other and put on their best fake laugh. "Kiss!? Me and Hyde!? That's crazy talk you sillygoose." Donna tells him.

Eric sighs happily, "Now that would've been something huh?" He says and starts laughing again.

"Yeah.." Hyde and Donna say in unison, putting on a fake laugh, but one much more quiet, much more nervous than before.

They didn't know how to tell him.


	4. Eric's Birthday

It's the middle of the night in the Foreman house, and all the lights are off. The doorbell is ringing insistently. Eric rushes downstairs in his pajamas, telling the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He opens the door, and Donna stands there, looking sexy in an aqua negligee. "Donna!" Eric says in surprise, "It's 3 a.m., are you crazy?"

"Move aside skinny boy", Donna tells him and pushes him aside, causing Eric to fall.

"Donna what are you doing?" He asks her, still on the ground.

All of a sudden Hyde appears from out of the kitchen, smiling as him and Donna walk toward each other.

"Donna man, its 3 a.m are you crazy?" Hyde asks, with a smiling, holding her gently.

"Crazy?" Donna asks, "Crazy in love with you! What is it about you that drives me wild with passion and desire?"

Hyde laughs, "Well I'm not a skinny nerd who reads comic books."

"Hey!" Eric shouted.

"Shut up and sit down," Donna tells him. Hyde does what he is told and Donna sits on his lap and the two start making out.

Eric gets up from the ground. "Hyde what are you doing? Get the hell off her!"

Though it seems like Hyde and Donna can't hear him as they continue to kiss.

"Donna! Hyde!" He keeps shouting but they cant hear him. He puts his head in his hands, closing his eyes and when he opens them…

"SURPRISE!"

Eric screams in surprise as he sees Red, Kitty and Laurie around him.

Eric looks very surprised, given what he'd just been dreaming. "Birthday breakfast," Kitty tells him, "and this is it, young man. A few gifts tonight, the end. And it is too late to change your mind about a party now. So don't think you're getting one, or you will be sorely disappointed." She laughs her Kitty laugh and leaves the room.

Red wishes Eric a happy birthday, then tells him, "You know, the lawn's not going to cut itself." He leaves the room. Eric says thanks to his mom and dad. Laurie is still standing there.

"Hey little brother. I need the keys to the Cruiser, I'm going out tonight."

Eric laughs, "Yeah you wish!"

Laurie smiles evilly at him, "Oh really?" She says before punching him hard in the stomach. "That's one birthday punch down."

Eric yelps in pain. "Stop it!"

"Then give me the car."

Eric laughs at her, "No way." She then punches him hard, constantly, Eric didn't realize how hard she punched.

"5 down" She says grinning.

"Okay okay fine! You can get the car."

"All night."

"No way."

Laurie smiles again, "Okay then maybe we can go a little lower than the stomach" She tells him, readying her fist toward Eric's jewels.

"No! No! Okay fine! All night, just don't punch me anymore!"

Laurie laughs, "That's what I thought baby brother. Happy birthday." She says pinching his cheek before walking toward the door.

Before she goes out she looks at him again with a glare, she flinches toward him and on instinct Eric moves back and falls out of his bed.

Laurie starts laughing. "You're such a wimp." She tells him leaving.

XxXxXxXxXx

Later on, Eric lays against the Vista Cruiser, thinking about his dream. It was so strange, actually quite depressing. He knew it was only a dream but something seemed so real about it.

"Hey Eric." Eric turns toward the driveway to see Jackie approaching him. "I wanna tell you something."

"What is it princess?" Eric mocks.

"Shut up!" She snaps, making Eric flinch a little bit. "I'm guessing Donna didn't tell you the big news yet huh?"

"What big news? She pregnant or something?"

Jackie glares at him and slaps him in the arm, making Eric yelp in pain.

"Ow! I was just kidding"

"Okay, listen. The other night of the Rundgren concert. After, when Donna went back to her backyard…Hyde was there, and, they….sort of…"

"Jackie!" Donna shouted, walking there. "Can I talk to you _alone _for a second."

Jackie groans, "Fine!"

The two go into the garage and Donna turns to her and glares, "Were you gonna tell him?"

"You weren't doing it Donna. The boy has to know sometime."

"I'll do it when I'm ready."

"Then when are you going to be ready. Just break the news to him and get it over with."

Donna sighs, "Well, what if he…cries."

Jackie starts to laugh, "Cry? Ok Eric is a wimp, but its not like you guys have been dating. Technically, you didn't actually do anything wrong, I just think you should tell him, because if you said that you like Hyde now right?"

Donna shrugs, then nods.

"Then tell him now. If he ever catches you two kissing or something, that wont be good."

Donna looks at her strangely. "Why do you care so much about how Eric feels?"

"I don't. But I've seen this stuff in romance movies Donna. It always ends up breaking up a friendship. Trust me, I know my romance."

Donna thinks for a second. "Fine, I'll tell him."

Jackie nods, "I'll be in here."

"Wait now? I was thinking later."

"What? You mean at his party?"

Donna thinks about that for a second, "Yeah that's probably not a good idea. Ok fine."

She says and starts walking toward Eric.

Jackie sees Donna stop in front of him and say something.

Donna looks like she's trying to explain something but Jackie can't exactly hear what she is saying. All she heard so far is 'concert' and Hyde.'

Though, Jackie knew that Donna told him because she saw Eric's face drop at one point during her speech.

She sees that Eric said something back. And Donna replying. Then she sees Eric nod and go back into his house. Donna walks back over to Jackie.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"I don't know. He said, 'Good for you two' But I don't think he meant it."

"Obviously he didn't mean it Donna."

"This is what I was afraid of", Donna says. "What if, me and him aren't friends anymore. Or him and Hyde? What if I just ruined their friendship?"

"He'll get over it Donna. Like I said, you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe Steven should talk to him."

Donna starts to nod, "Yeah. Good idea. I'll try and find him."

Donna and Jackie leave to go get Hyde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eric is in the basement, watching _Happy Days _when Hyde walks in. Hyde had just been visited by Jackie and Donna to go talk to Eric, he didn't want to but, he knew he should.

"Hey man."

"Hey", Eric said, tone not different from usual.

Hyde sits on his chair. "Soo, hows it going?"

"Good…fine. This episode kind of blows though" Eric says back.

Hyde nods, "Listen man, I'm sorry about me and Donna."

Eric looks at him. "Sorry about what? I didn't make a move. You won. We've been at war for her since we were little."

Hyde nods, "So your okay?"

"Yeah it's just….I should've made a move man. There we both were on the Cruiser. If I would've just kissed her…"

"Hey man, don't be too hard on yourself. Since Im a good friend I got you something, alongside your birthday gift."

Eric looked at him strangely as Hyde got up and walked over to the shower curtain and opened it to reveal two six packs.

Eric got up and smiled. "Wow, thanks man."

Hyde smiled, "Yeah. No problem. And since Im such a nice guy, I think I deserve one of the packs." He said grabbing a beer off one of the packs. Eric laughed.

"Sure man", he told him. Hyde handed Eric a beer.

"So we cool man?"

Eric sighed happily, "Yeah we're cool." They raised their beers and took a sip.

XxXxXxXxXx

In the Foreman's basement, the gang sits expectantly, wearing their good clothes. They are all sitting very upright, and all look quite uncomfortable. Eric is with them and he tells them, "Look, I know what you're all doing here."

"What are you talking about?" Kelso asks. "We're just hanging out, like always. Except we're dressed nice, but that doesn't mean anything."

Kitty comes part-way downstairs, and says, "Hi kids, I need your help with something. ...Jackie, Donna, Michael, Steven...young man with an accent, could you give me a hand? Not you, Eric!" The five get up and go upstairs, leaving Eric alone in the basement. He's clearly dreading his fate.

"God, I can't take it," he says, and makes a break for the basement door. When he opens it, Red is standing there, blocking Eric's way out, and he won't let Eric by. Kitty comes back down the stairs, part-way, and asks Eric to come upstairs for a second. As she runs back up the stairs, we hear voices from the main floor saying "Shut up! He's coming!"

XxXxXxXxX

Obviously he had a surprise part. He got the exact thing he didn't want from his parents. But overall, it was a nice party.

Later on, after he got gifts from his parents, Bob, Midge and Hyde. It was Donna's turn.

Donna says, "I got you something," and starts to get up to give Eric her present. Eric gets it and starts opening it.

It was a vintage Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"Whoa! A Zeppelin t-shirt! Nice, thanks Donna." Eric tells her.

Donna smiled, "Oh, its nothing."

The two hug after and then Red and the parts start walking towards the door.

Red announces that it's time for the parents to disappear. Kitty says, "But honey, the party just started."

"And that's why we're going over to Bob's," Red says.

"I wanted to give Eric a party," Kitty says.

"And you did," Red tells her. Then he adds to the kids, "You make a mess, and you're all grounded." He takes Kitty by the arm and leads her to the door. Bob and Midge leave, and Red is trying to get Kitty out, but she doesn't want to go.

"What if they run out of ketchup or something?" she asks. Red starts to pull her out the door, and she's straining against him, holding on to the doorjamb, calling out last-minute helpful hints to the kids about where they can find more food if they need it.

As soon as her parents are out the door, Laurie stands up and says, "Okay, I'd love to stay but I'm leaving."

"Buy us some beers...we'll pay double," Eric asks her.

"Do you really think that beer will make your little party better?" she asks, disdainfully. All of them answer, "Yes."

"I admit," Laurie says, "it would give you young people a sense of maturity, but it would be a false maturity, and that would be wrong."

"So you're not going to do it?" Eric asks.

"Of course not," Laurie answers, "Now I'm going off to join my legal friends at a party with a keg. Bye."

As she heads for the door, Kelso sprints over, knocking over the lamp on the endtable by the sofa in the process. He gets to the door, and asks Laurie,

"Where's the party? You know, maybe we'll cruise by later."

Laurie shakes her head and says, "In your dreams, you idiot." She walks out the door, slamming it behind her. Kelso turns to the rest of the guys and says, "Okay, you guys had to see that!"

Later on in the party. The girls are in the kitchen and the guys are in the living room.

"I know you already got your gift from Donna. But maybe she's ready to give you the 'big gift!" Kelso said, grinning.

You know, the really BIG gift." Kelso is laughing, but there's no reaction from Eric, Hyde or Fez. "You guys know what I'm saying when I say, 'the big gift,' right?" Kelso asks.

"Yeah, we got it," Hyde tells him.

"Yeah and plus she isn't giving me the 'big gift' anyway because we aren't going out", Eric points out.

"Wait what? She dumped you already?" Kelso asks, making Hyde punch him in the arm.

"No you dillhole. We didn't go out in the first place. There is absolutely nothing going on with me and Donna."

Kelso and even Fez look confused. "Did she reject you or something?" Kelso asked.

Eric and Hyde look at each other and groan.

Hyde says, "Listen man. Donna is with me."

Kelso and Fez's eyes widen. They look at Eric, who nods and then back at Hyde.

"W-what?"

"Now stop asking questions", Hyde told him.

"Well I only have one thing to say about that guys…." Kelso starts saying. "…BURN!" He says and him and Fez start laughing and after a while Hyde starts laughing too. Eric even smirks a little bit.

XxXxXxXxX

Out on the porch, Eric and Donna are talking.

"Sooo, I'm guessing Hyde talked to you right?" Donna asked.

Eric nodded, "Yeah."

"…Are you okay?"

Eric nods again, "Yeah. We've been fighting for you for a while, somebody was bound to finally win", he says and starts laughing and Donna joins him.

They look at each other for a while and then Eric says something that he has to get off his chest if hes ever going to actually be okay with this. "Um…Donna?"

She looks back, "Yeah?"

"Can….I kiss you right now….just to see how it could've been?"

Donna thinks for a second, she's been wanting to find out the same thing. She looks up and smiles at him. "Yeah, sure."

Eric looks at her and starts to lean slowly and Donna does the same, and after a little bit, their lips finally meet.

They try to heaten up the kiss by getting the spark they always thought it would be, but it wasnt coming. Both didnt really know how to french kiss, but they figured at least they would feel _something._

Donna grabbed Eric's face as she deepened the kiss, to try and be more passionate. It was more passionate, and they to a certain extent both enjoyed it, but they enjoyed it as a rather hormone thing. Donna thought when she kissed him, that feeling she felt when Hyde kissed her would happen with Eric, she thought her feelings would shift. But kissing him wasn't like Hyde, something was off, it wasnt that Eric was a bad kisser, he was actually a great one but she didnt feel the spark she felt when Hyde kissed her.

Eric was feeling the same thing. He was glad he knew though, as much as they both tried to deepen the kiss and make it hotter, it just wasnt flowing. Maybe they actually weren't supposed to be with each other. Donna was a great kisser he thought, but it _as_ great as he expected. It was defenatly below expectations for him.

After a while, their lips part ways and they look at each other.

"Is it just me or….was that not what you expected it to be?", Eric says with a smile.

Donna smiles too, "Yeah. I mean, it was a good kiss and everything but there was just no…."

"Spark", Eric finishes.

"Yeah" Donna agrees. It was an awkward silence for a while until Eric states something again.

"Well we had to try it, just for curiosity's sake."

Donna smirks at him and nods. "Now we know right?"

Eric smiles back and nods. "Yeah."

Donna leans and grabs him in a hug, which Eric returns. They let go.

"Well, I'm going to head home", Donna says. "Your parents should be home any minute now."

"Yeah your right. See ya Donna."

Donna waves and starts walking back to her house.

Eric is still there, thinking about what just happened. He's glad he got that off his chest, that was the main thing that was killing him was the curiosity of how it would've been if they kissed. It wasn't what they thought at all, but now they know. And now Eric can be okay with Hyde and Donna's relationship.

Eric smiled at the rather happy thought and went back inside.


	5. Be a Man

Jackie, Hyde, Eric and Kelso sit in the Forman's basement. Eric seems to be concentrating on something while Jackie is waiting for him to speak.

"I'm waiting!" Jackie yells.

"Forget it", Eric replies back.

"Just say it and she'll go home", Hyde tells him.

Eric thinks and looks at Jackie. "Fine…you're right Jackie, the Fonz could beat up Bruce Lee." He says, looking disgusting just saying it.

Jackie smiles, "Thank you!" She says, pinching his cheek and getting up, looking at Kelso, "Michael, call me at 8."

"But that's when _Chico and the Man_ is on", Kelso argues back.

"I know. I like it when you describe it to me. Do your Chico impression!" Jackie orders, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure these guys don't want to hear my-"

"Oh please go ahead, Yeah we will love to hear it", Eric and Hyde said, teasing him.

Kelso sighs, "Fine." He gets up, readying himself. "_Lookin' good!" _

Jackie gives a girly fan scream before going back upstairs.

Hyde and Eric sighed happily as she left and Eric went over to the freezer." Hey Kelso, quick question. Why cant you date anyone a little less annoying?" He asked, taking out a popsicle.

"Like who?"

"What about Barbara Vansen?" He asked, hopping over the couch. Whole Hyde goes to his chair and Kelso sits next to Eric.

"No…she's just as annoying as Jackie." Kelso answered.

"Yeah but her boobs are huge", Hyde points out.

"So?" Kelso asked, making Hyde revert to something that always works. He opens up a Playboy, and shows a picture to Kelso.

"Do you find that annoying?" He asked as both Eric and Kelso stare at the picture.

When Hyde closes the Playboy up, Kelso's grin fades. "Wait! What about Pam Macy? Now shes got some knockers man!"

Eric nods in agreement.

"True, but they're not as big as Barbara's" Hyde says.

"Yeah they are", Kelso argues making Eric turn to him.

"Oh your dreaming", Eric tells him. "Its like comparing-"

Red walks into the basement from outside, causing Eric to abruptly change in the middle of his sentence, making it sound like they're discussing the Bible. "Exodus to Deuteronomy! All which of taught us very valuable lessons!"

"Oh hi dad!" Eric perkily says.

"Damn dryers broke", Red says, ignoring his greeting. "Ah damn, I need my vise grips!" He walks out of the basement, giving Eric, Hyde and Kelso time to talk about their original subject again.

"Have you seen Pam in a tubetop? It's like looking at the grand tetons" Kelso finishes, talking to Hyde. His argument caused Eric to think about it, but Hyde wasn't sold on it. "In a tubetop!"

"Look the issue isn't 'are Pam's big' the issue is 'are they bigger than Barbara's, because Barbara's are bigger than-" He was cut off by footsteps coming down the basement. He sees Kitty walking down. "The Walls of Jericho which we all know came crashing down right!?" He argues, causing another subject change.

They all act like they just seen Kitty. "Hello Mrs. Forman." Hyde says.

"Hi", she says to Hyde and then looks at Eric. "Um, honey did you see your father come down here?"

"Uh, yeah a couple seconds ago. He's fixing the dryer."

"Oh dear", Kitty starts with a nervous laugh. "You know ever since the plant closed down, all your father has done is fix things. Things I need, things I use, things I love. Things that don't need fixing." She says and lets out another nervous laugh, which fades. "Oh I better go hide the crockpot!" She points out and then leaves up the stairs.

"Sounds like your dad is losing it" Hyde tells him.

"If he's like this now he's going to be a total headcase when they shut down the plant", Kelso agrees. "He's just gonna be this pathetic guy with-"

But Red walks in in the middle of this, causing Kelso to do an abrupt change in topic, only he doesn't handle it quite as well as Eric and Hyde did. "WITH BREASTS THE SIZE OF WATERMELONS!" He finishes as Eric and Hyde shake their heads at their dumb friend. "Is what Moses said to the Egyptians!"

"Kelso…go home!" Red orders and Kelso immediately listens.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later on, Hyde and Donna are playing basketball in the driveway while Eric and Fez sit down on the chairs near the sliding door, watching the game.

All Hyde had to do was make one more shot and he wins.

"C'mon Pinciotti, you're the underdog, the crowd is going wild!" Hyde teases, its Donna's ball and she is trying to figure out how to do this, she is down by 2.

"Pinciotti has the ball! She fakes left! She fakes right, the crowd is on their feet, they're chanting Donna! Donna! Donna!" She yells, but Hyde snatches the ball goes up the hoop and does a layup ending the game.

"That's game", Hyde says and Donna goes up to him.

"Rematch?" She asks.

"Na, I'm too tired", Hyde replies.

"Please."

"Na, Donna man I just feel like- " She is cut off by Donna kissing him deeply, as she parts her lips, Hyde's knees tremble.

"Whoa" He blurts out." Well one more game couldn't hurt."

Donna smiles and takes the ball from Hyde getting ready for another game.

After another long game, they are both tied and Hyde has the ball. He is dribbling it, though looks like he is purposely not trying.

Donna snatches the ball from him and shoots it.

"That's game", she says.

"Sure is baby", Hyde says smiling. He moves up to her and kisses her.

"Well, I'm going to go", she announces after the kiss. Leaving the driveway.

Hyde turns around to see Eric and Fez laughing at him.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asks.

XxXxXxXxX

_Eric, Hyde, Fez and Kelso are in another circle.'_

_Eric: "Hey Fez, can I have a rematch?"_

_Fez: "Yes, of course you can baby" He says before him and Eric burst out laughing._

_Kelso: "Aww, is our little tough guy whipped?"_

_Hyde: "Shut up! I'm not whipped, I just gave her a rematch because it was only fair."_

_Eric: "Yeah sure, you gave her a rematch because it looked like you went to another planet after she kissed you."_

_Kelso: "Awww, does Donna have our little tough guy under her control?"_

_Hyde: "Kelso man, I shouldn't even have to argue with you. Jackie has you totally whipped."_

_Fez: "Whipped like the family pig."_

_Kelso: Looks at Fez strangely. "I am not pig whipped okay! Where do you even get that stuff?"_

_Hyde: "Are you kidding? 'Michael do your Chico impression!' "_

_Eric: " 'Michael! Call me at 8!' "_

_Fez: "Michael! Rub oil on my thighs while I spank you!"_

_The whole entire gang, looks at Fez strangely. As Fez looks at them all, uneasy._

_Fez: "Please, someone else talk now!"_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kelso, Eric and Fez were at the Hub while Hyde and Donna were on a date.

Kelso was on the phone with Jackie who was blabbering about girl talk making Kelso bored out of his mind, giving dull responses like "Uh-uh, and yeah"

Eric and Hyde walk up to him, "Man are you still on the phone? We have to go."

"I cant!" Kelso says, pointing to the phone.

"The movie starts in five minutes, lets go!"

"I cant!"

Eric then turns to Fez in a way to mock Kelso. "Somebody is whipped" He says in a fake whisper, trying to get Kelso to hear him. Fez grins at him and nods in agreement.

Kelso looks at him, annoyed, but knowing he is right. "Jackie hold on." He says and covers the earpiece of the phone, instead of the mouthpiece. "Ok I'll tell her there is an emergency and I gotta go! Hows that?" Jackie of course hears everything he is saying.

Eric and Fez look at each other. "Fez shall you do the honors, or shall I?"

Fez smiles, "I'll do it." He says, he goes up to Kelso and grabs his hand placing it on the mouthpiece in the correct position.

Kelso realizes what he had just did, he lifts up the phone. "Jackie! Jackie!" He yells but she has already hung up. "Damn!" He puts the phone back and tries to find some change to put in so he can call her again, but Fez stops him.

"Don't be her whipped pig."

"Yeah man, she hung up on you. Lets go!" Eric agrees.

Kelso starts to nod, "Yeah she hung up on me!" He says, starting to see what Eric and Fez were coming from. "Lets go."

"Theres our man!" Eric says patting Kelso on the back as the three leave the Hub.

XxXxXxXxX

In Forman's basement, Hyde and Donna are making out. Usually Donna would like to take things slow but, Hyde liked to kiss her and she didn't resist it everytime it happened, though they haven't used tongue yet.

Hyde leans up against her on the couch while they kiss. Donna moans and pulls away quickly, holding her mouth, having a dreamy smile on her face. "…wow" She blurts out.

Hyde smiles at her, "Yeah I'm a good kisser." Donna nods and they start kissing again. Donna moans again in the kiss as Hyde deepens it, but then something crosses Hyde's mind and he pulls away.

Donna looks at him, looking angry. "What?"

"Donna you don't think I'm whipped do you?"

"Not at all", she quickly answers pulling him into another hot kiss, not actually listening to him. She lays on the couch, pulling him on top of him but Hyde pulls away again.

"Are you sure?"

Donna sighs, and pushes him off her and they both sit down next to each other. "Okay, what's causing this Hyde?"

"Nothing. Just the guys have been telling me you have me whipped and that ruins my rep."

Donna laughs, "Oh, who cares if I have you whipped."

Hyde laughs along with her but then slowly stops, "Wait….you think I'm whipped."

"Well, not to gloat or anything but it doesn't take much to convince you to do things."

Hyde looks at her, "What?"

"Well, okay fine, whipped is a strong word. You do things that your girlfriend wants. That's not being whipped, its called being a good boyfriend. Kelso just crosses that line with Jackie from being a good boyfriend to being a total wimp." She says and starts to laugh and Hyde starts to laugh too.

"Okay good."

She looks at him, her eyes driven. "Soo…"

Hyde pulls her head in and they start kissing again.

XxXxXxXXxX

The next day in the Hub, Eric, Kelso and Fez are hanging out, laughing and talking. Then Jackie walks in.

"Michael" She yells out to him, walking to their table. She bends over and gets close to his face. "We need to talk." She tells him, walking over to the other side of the Hub. Kelso looks nervous and looks back at the guys.

"And I am over here!" She shrilly yells. He looks to her and looks back, looking scared out of his mind.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?"

Eric sighs and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Well you could…and I know this is a radical explanation but…not be a total wimp and be a man" He tells him, with a smirk and pats on his shoulder.

Kelso nods, "Your right man!" He says and walks over to Jackie.

"She will crush him, yes?" Fez asks.

Eric nods, "Ohhh yeah."

Kelso and Jackie look at each other, face to face. "Sooo Michael…."

"Soo Jackie…" Kelso says, trying to sound manly. He looks back at Eric, who raises his fist and shakes it in a 'Fight the power' kind of way.

Kelso looks back, and looks her in the eye trying to be tough, but he cant do it, as her eyes and her look frightens him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you hang up on me. I-I'm sorry it will never happen again."

Jackie smiles, "That's okay, you were obviously under.." She looks over at Eric and Fez. "A bad influence!" She shouts to the two at the table, who look down to avoid her glare.

She looks back at Kelso and smiles at him, "Michael. Im thirsty, get me a pop." She orders, and Kelso does what he is told. Eric and Fez get up and start walking toward Kelso and as they past Jackie, she mocks the 'Fight the Power' hand signal Eric was giving Kelso, in a way of telling hm that she won.

Eric rolls his eyes as he and his foreign friend meet Kelso at the front of the snack counter.

"Hey Kelso man. I believe, and I could be wrong here, but saying to be a man, and to_ not_ be a total wuss."

"I am ashamed to know you", Fez says, and Eric nods in agreement.

Kelso looks like he has had it with the insults, he looks at them nodding his head. "Uh-huh….uh-huh….all those who are getting _any, hands up!" _Raising his hand. Eric nods, knowing that Kelso had him beat in this argument. "Anybody else?" He asks, sarcastically. "Getting some? Eric? Fez? No? Didn't think so!" He yells before walking over to Jackie.

Eric smiles in defeat while Fez looks at him.

XxXxXxXx

Later on at the Hub, Eric and Kelso are playing cards, while Fez is on the phone with Jackie. Eric came up with a plan. His plan was to have Fez listen to Jackie and when Jackie asks Kelso a question, he would give the phone over to Kelso to answer. It was bulletproof, especially since Fez had the hots for Jackie and actually enjoyed listening to her.

"Say, yes it is", Fez says, covering the mouthpiece. He hands the phone closer to Kelso's mouth.

"Yes it is", Kelso tonelessly answers, and now Fez is back on the phone with Jackie. After a couple seconds Fez covers the mouthpiece.

"Say yes I do", he orders and puts the phone close to Kelso.

"Yes I do." Kelso says and Fez goes back to listening to Jackie.

"You know what would be a good romantic scene in a movie?", Jackie starts saying. "That night at the lake when we went skinny dipping. Remember?" She asks, with a smile on her face.

All Fez had to tell Kelso was to say' Yes I do' but Fez was getting horny over this little story.

He put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Say, no describe it to me." He puts the phone to Kelso.

"No describe it to me."

Fez goes back listening to her again.

Jackie has a pretend hurt look, "Michael your so bad." She says with a small laugh. "Okay, the water was really cold, so when I dove in…..well you know!"

Fez with a grin, forgets about the plan. "No I don't know!"

Jackie's eyes widen as she starts to figure out what has been happening. "MICHAEL!" She screams, making Kelso and Eric look, they both heard it. It was the loudest and scariest scream Jackie has ever made to them.

They were scared now.


	6. One Hell of a Christmas

Nothing much happened the couple weeks after that. Eric got a job but then quit, there was a cool party when they found a keg but it didn't end well. They all went to a disco in Kenosha where Jackie danced with Fez and Hyde with Donna, leaving Eric and Kelso slightly jealous, mostly Eric because he was the only one in the group without anyone, sure Fez didn't either but at least he danced with a girl. Kelso and Jackie went to a drive in along with Hyde and Donna, and they all made out furiously while Eric hung out with Fez at home. They hung out at his host parents house, helping Fez out with how to sneak rock music and beer in his house.

So now it was almost Christmas.

In the Forman basement, the gang were all watching the Grinch. Fez was laughing at it while Jackie mouthed the words.

"Man! The Grinch has a big butt!" Donna says.

"Yes, nothing says Christmas like a big green Grinch ass", Fez says grinning.

"Hold the ladder for me", Donna orders Hyde and Eric to do. She climbs up the ladder and starts trimming the tree. "Hows that?" She asked them but the two have their eyes fixed on her butt.

"Great, "So…so fabulousl" were the responses she got from, not taking their eyes off it.

Donna sighed in annoyance, "I meant the tree."

The two looked at the tree, "Nice, Good" were the responses.

"So Eric, what are you doing Christmas Eve?" Kelso asked.

"Well, my parents are having the exact same Christmas party they have every year….'_Hey neighbor is that mistletoe'" _He says and does a fake tongue kiss, showing how the adults act. Donna gets off the ladder and her, Hyde and Eric take a seat next to their friends.

"Oh I just love Christmas! Its all about good tidings and cheer! And shopping!" Jackie announces.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what Jesus was going for", Hyde sarcastically remarked.

"Hey I give too" Jackie argued back. "This year, me and my friend are delivering gift baskets to the unfortunate."

"I think you mean less fortunate" Donna corrects.

"Okay whatever. Bums." Jackie says.

Kitty comes downstairs and asks Eric to help her get the decorations. The rest of the gang start discussing their favorite gifts.

"My favorite gift is cash, that way you can get whatever you want. Know what I mean Donna?"

"Uh-huh."

"Say, Donna what do you want for Christmas?" Hyde asked.

Donna shook her head with a smile, "You don't have to get me anything Hyde. Why would you?"

"Well I want to. You're my chick." He said, in a very Hyde way, he was actually being very romantic. Donna smiled at him.

And Jackie glared at Kelso, "What are you giving _your _chick for Christmas?"

"Uh…"

"Diamonds", Jackie finished up for Kelso.

Kitty comes screaming out of the back room, followed closely by Eric. Kitty runs up the stairs while Eric stares at the gang who all jumped at the scream.

"We were going through a box of Christmas decorations and we found the…Christmas Rat." The guys of the group run over in excitement while the girls are disgusted.

In the Forman kitchen, the family sits around the table talking. Eric asks Red if he can have his own party in the basement instead of going to his parents' party this year. Kitty laughs, but Red says yes, which shocks both Kitty and Laurie. Eric asks Red for some money for the party; Red gives him $40.00 and tells him that he's to buy a Christmas tree with the money; he can keep whatever is left over for his party. Kitty wants to make punch and cookies for Eric's party but he tells her no.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Eric, Hyde and Kelso are on the side of the road. Eric is pacing back and forth in nervousness.

"Forman man will you relax? This is a good plan. We cut the tree, and keep the 40 bucks for ourselves. And by ourselves…I mean beer."

Kelso was cutting the tree with a saw next to them.

Eric looks at the road, "Car!" He shouts and him and Hyde duck but Kelso looks up. "Kelso car means get down!" Eric says, him and Hyde getting up while Kelso goes back to cutting the tree.

"Soo. What are you getting Donna?" Eric asked.

Hyde looks back, "Probably just perfume you know."

Eric nods, "Oh that's nice."

Hyde looks back, "What are you getting her."

"Uh…I don't know yet, nothing too special or she might get the wrong idea right?" Him and Hyde share an awkward and fake laugh together.

Kelso then gets up, "Im done."

"No Kelso if you were done the tree would probably be more horizontal", Eric remarked.

"No I mean _I'm _done!" He says and turns to Hyde. "You cut it."

"Fine Kelso!" Hyde yells getting the saw from him. He walks over to Eric and hands him the saw. "Can you believe him?"

Eric takes it and goes to cut the tree. "Hyde! Did you have to write your name so close to the tree."

"Sorry."

XxXxXx

In the driveway, Hyde and Kelso start taking the tree off the top of the Vista Cruiser.

"Now we have 40 bucks for beer!" Kelso excitingly announces. As Eric starts to help. "You know what else we should do? No presents!" He says and slips and falls on the ground and the tree falls on him though he quickly gets up and him and Eric stand the tree up. "More money for beer!"

"Kelso. Shh!" Hyde says as Kitty and Midge come out of the house.

"Oh Eric, this is the most beautiful tree we have ever head!" She exclaims about how fresh the tree is, just then, a bird flies out of it and Kitty runs back into the house.

XxXxXxXxXx

A little bit later, Kitty, Laurie and Bernice (Red's mother) are stting up the tree.

"Oh be careful with this one Laurie, its very, very old", Kitty says.

"Oh it looks terrible!" Bernice shouts, smoking a cigar. "Laurie, hang that one by the backside."

Laurie sighs, "Okay Grandma." She says, moving over to the back and hanging it up.

Bernice laughs, "You know Kitty, you have two red ones together."

"So I did, thank you Bernice." Kitty replies, moving to the decoration box as Eric slides down the railing of the stairs.

"Eric help me with these stupid ornaments!" Laurie demands.

Eric moves up to her with a smile. "I can't, I'm planning a party."

Laurie shakes her head. "I don't get it, why does the Little Drummer Boy have a party?" Laurie asked Kitty, though she didn't get to answer as Eric did it for her.

"Cause I asked you stupid sister", Eric replied.

Laurie laughed, "That's not clever."

"I don't have time to be clever, I'm planning a party Ms. Dumb…." Eric starts thinking for an insult, but cant. "Dumb girl." Eric blurts out before quckly leaving after his very lame insult, leaving Laurie shaking her head.

Just then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Bernice announces heading for the door, she opens it and its Jackie and three of her friends from school.

"Oh, hi is Michael here?" Jackie asks nicely.

"There is no Michael here, you have the wrong address", Bernice says, slamming the door in their faces.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on, Eric and Fez walk into the kitchen, and they see Jackie sitting at the table with her three snobby friends next to her and across from them is Kelso.

Eric opens the fridge and gets two orange soda pops, one for him and one for Fez. Fez walks over to the table to listen in.

"Michael, I want you to drive me and my friends around Christmas Eve to deliver the gift baskets", Jackie told him, she wasn't asking though of course. Eric and Fez knew he would cave in without a fight.

"Okay but we better be back in time for the party", Kelso says, and Jackie nods, and she goes over to the fridge to get a soda pop also. While Fez gets closer to the three girls.

"Yes, perhaps you lovely ladies would like to join us?", Fez asks with a wide grin.

The shorter girl looks at him in disgust, "Yeah I don't think so."

"Well, we are supposed to be helping out the less fortunate", the middle girl says.

The girls look each other and agree. "Okay", the tallest one says, making Fez giddy in excitement, making him grin wider.

"Hey Jackie, come here", Eric says, next to the phone at the end of the kitchen, drinking a pop.

Jackie turns to him, confused. "Why!?"

"Just come here", he asks a little bit louder. Jackie puts down her soda pop on the counter and walks over to Eric.

"Eric, if you wanna make out with me, the answer is probably no", she stupidly remarks.

Eric looks at her strangely. "Uh okay. Look Jackie, I know this girl right, and I wanna give her a present, and-"

"Oh my god, its Donna!" She finishes up with a smile.

"No its not."

Jackie stares at him. "Okay fine its Donna. I mean, I don't like her or anything but I wanna give her a nice gift that says 'I don't like you like _that _but you are my girl bestfriend.' You know what I'm saying?"

"No."

Eric sighs, "Forget it. You know what? Thanks a lot, bye bye" Eric says turning her around and gently pushing her over to Kelso, Fez and the three girls.

Kelso, Jackie and the three girls start to leave. "We will see you tomorrow…babes." Fez says as they all leave.

XxXxXxXx

The next day, in the Forman kitchen, Laurie and Grandma Forman bring in some groceries. Kitty has a bowl of punch and some cookies ready to take down to Eric's party; she stops Laurie from having any of the punch. As Kitty and Grandma Forman leave the kitchen to get more party supplies, Laurie comes back in carrying a bottle of rum, which she pours into the punch bowl.

In the basement, Hyde and Donna are setting up decorations and Hyde purposely puts a mistletoe over him and Donna. "This should probably go here."

Donna turns around with a smile. "Mistletoe?"

Hyde laughs.

They both lean in and kiss.

Then Eric and Kelso barge in with beer and put it in the shower just as Kitty walks down.

"Punch everybody!" Kitty announces as she and Laurie come down with cookies and punch.

"Mom!" Eric yells.

"Eric!" Laurie yells. "Mom made it for you, the least you could do is drink a lot of it!"

Kitty puts her arms over her children's' shoulders. "You know, you two are just the best Christmas gift a mother could have." She says grinning, not knowing they were slapping each others heads.

Kelso comes out the back room and spots Laurie just as Kitty was heading downstairs. He immediately jumps over the couch to stand next to her put he hits his shin on the coffee table. Laurie laughs as he tries to play it off, acting like it doesn't hurt, even though it really does.

"Hello Laurie." Hey says, moving around, trying to take his mind off the pain.

"Kelso."

"Sooo…um….cool" He blurts out, grinning.

Fez walks in. "Merry Christmas." He says to everyone. He goes up to Kelso and Laurie. "Punch?"

"Yeah! Can I pour you some!" Laurie shouts, much more perky than usual.

"No thank you. But if you like, you can bend over and put my gifts under the tree." Fez says, smiling widely.

Laurie glares at him in disgust, making Fez back off. He picks up his bag full of gifts, and walks over to the tree.

Kelso notices what Fez was holding. "Wait, gifts!? I thought we said no gifts!?"

Eric goes up to him, "No Kelso. _You _said no gifts."

"What's Christmas without gifts?" Donna exclaims.

"Yeah man where's your heart", Hyde teases.

"Nobody tells me anything around here!" Kelso yells.

"Don't worry Kelso. I'll come along, I need to get a gift too", Eric says, making Kelso smile, at least he wouldn't be alone.

Donna walks up to Eric, "Who are you getting a gift for?" She asked.

Eric turns back to her, "Well, I was planning on getting one….for you…"

"Why?"

"Well, just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I cant give you a gift. Your still my friend", Eric says and then turns back to Kelso. "Okay man lets go."

Eric and Kelso then leave the basement.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There sits Red at Bargain Bob's, watching the Little Drummer Boy, on multiple TVs.

In come, Kelso and Eric, and they go up to the counter.

"Hey dad", Eric says.

"Eric? Kelso? What are you guys doing here, its Christmas Eve?"

"We're looking for gifts."

Red laughed. "Let me guess. The last minute Christmas shopping for the Misses huh? Kelso for Jackie and you for Donna?"

"No sir, me and Donna aren't dating."

"So why are you giving her a gift?"

"Because we are friends."

Red looks at him strangely. "Dumbass."

Kelso starts to grin, "Hey Mr. Forman, you know you're the only one in this town that's open?"

"What can we get for 20 dollars?" Eric asks.

"Well, we have some nice heavy duty extension cords", Red replies back.

Eric and Kelso shake their heads. And then Kelso's face lights up.

"How about that refrigerator?!

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the Forman basement, the party is in full swing. Music playing and people dancing with either punch or beer in their hands.

Fez walks over to Jackie's three friends. "Hello ladies, how about a nice can of beer?" He says grinning.

"What else do you have? "The middle girl asked.

"We have punch but we also have Beer", He says again with his wide grin.

"Punch is fine."

Fez looks disappointed. "Punch it is. Okay."

He walks over to the punch bowl. "Would you like to chaze down that punch with a nice Beer?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Back at Bargain Bob's, Eric and Red are playing Pong while Kelso watches behind them.

"Ohhhh I am kicking your ass!" Red gloats with a smile. Eric smiles, trying to beat his dad.

At last, Red scores the last point. "Haha!"

Eric puts down the controller. "Nice game dad, but we should probably go."

Kelso goes up to him, looking sad. "But I have winner!"

"Kelso, its getting late man."

"C'mon Eric, let your friend get his ass kicked."

Kelso turned and nodded, not knowing he was just burned.

Eric thinks and then sighs, "Fine"

Kelso jumps up in excitement and goes and sits by Red as they play another game.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the Forman basement, Fez is pouring more punch for Jackie's three friends. They seem to have had quite a bit of punch and have loosened up. They're sitting very close to Fez and telling him that he looks like Freddie Prinze and Ricardo Montalban.

"Okay shut up!" The middle girl says to the girls. "Okay Fez, I want you to say something like…really slow."

Fez is grinning in joy about all this.

"Hello my darlings. And when I say hello, you know what I mean." The girls laugh but then Jackie comes over.

"Heyy! He was my friend first!" She says, obviously drunk too, holding onto Fez and pinching his cheek.

Then Kelso and Eric come in the room with two large paper bags in their hands, Kelso goes to Jackie and Eric follows him, wanting to see Jackie's reaction to the gift.

"Hi Jackie! Here you go!" Kelso says.

Jackie gasps. "Oh my god! Michael! Eric, you both got me presents." She said grabbing both gifts.

"Wait what?" Eric blurts out while Kelso grins.

Jackie opens up Kelso's gift. "Its _Hot Rollers!"_ She exclaims, excited. She then starts to open Eric's gift.

"Wait Jackie, that's not for-"

He was interrupted by Jackie's gasp. "Oh my god! It's a necklace! Oh thank you Eric!" She yells running up to him and hugging him tightly.

Kelso looks jealous. "Damn man. You always gotta get the better gift than me huh? Selfish!" He complains and walks over to the freezer.

Eric awkwardly taps her on the back, as she wouldn't let go. "Okay Jackie. Okay, your welcome. You can let go now."

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the Forman living room, Kitty, Laurie, Midge and Grandma Forman are gathered around the organ, singing Christmas songs. Red comes in and Bob turns toward him.

"Oh hiya Red! How did it go?"

"Well, I sold a set of Hot Rollers Bob. And I found a necklace on the counter so I sold it to Eric."

Bob's face dropped, "Red, that was going to be my Christmas gift for Midge!"

Red looked at him, but then smiled. "Well, you had me work on Christmas Eve Bob. Sometimes I do crazy things when I work on Christmas Eve!" He says , patting Bob on the back and then leaving.

The doorbell rings, and Midge goes up to the door and opens it. Two police officers are there.

"May I help you?" Midge asks the officers.

"Ma'am. Do you happen to own a 1969 tan oldsmobile station wagoon?"

"No I don't?"

"Well….do you know somebody who does?"

Midge thinks for a moment, "Yes I do!"

The officer looks at her waiting for her to get the person who owns the car but she just stands there staring at him.

"Can you get them please?"

"Sure….RED!" She shouts.

Red turns as the two officers walk in the house. "Sir, we believe your car was involved in the unlawful removal of state property." The officer says.

"What?" Red asks in confusion.

"We're going to have to confiscate that tree." Kitty throws herself in front of the tree telling them that they can't take it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Back at the party, Hyde gets a present from under the tree and sist down next to Donna and hands it to her. "Hey, I got you something."

Donna takes the gift and smiles at him.

"It's no big deal but you know, Christmas."

Donna laughs as she unwraps the gift to reveal White Shoulders.

"Whoa! White Shoulders. I love this stuff, thanks Hyde." Donna says and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then Eric comes running down stairs and hops over the couch next to Donna, looking sweaty. "Okay Donna! Jackie stole my gift for you, so I had to get another one." He says and hands her a gift. "Here."

Donna smiles at him and starts to unwrap it. "Awww. It's a picture of me and you!"

"Yeah, I had it in my drawer so I just framed it. I wish I could've bought you something though."

Donna looks at Eric. "Are you kidding me? This is so sweet." She says and leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"ERIC!" Red shouts from the top of the stairs. "Before you explain the beer, you mind telling me why there are two state troopers in my living room confiscating that tree?" He asks, coming down.

Eric immediately stands up, shocked. "Well that, um…" Eric starts to fake a laugh. "You know it's a funny story, and a true story-"

"Get to the point!"

"We got a tree on the side of the interstate", Eric finishes up.

Red sighs, "Well that's just great Eric, now the party is over, your grounded…and I want whats left of my 40 bucks."

Eric looks at him wide-eyed. He starts to put on a nervous laugh again. "You know, I got another funny story for you, another true story…"

Red groans, "Oh no."

"Yeah I kinda spent that on the necklace…." Eric says.

Jackie gets off the toy bicycle. "Oh Eric! My necklace!" She yells running over to him and attacking him in a tight hug, as the gang looks at him strangely.

"Yeah I'll explain later", Eric says, still being squeezed.

"Oh you got in trouble for me Eric?" She asks, looking up at him, her arms still wrapped around him. "Ohh thats so sweet!" She yells, starting to cry and laying her head on his chest again as Eric rolls his eyes.

"Oh god bless us everyone!" One of Jackie's friends say and they start to cry, and hug each other as Fez wraps his arms around them all as they cry onto his chest. Fez grins.

"Eric! What the hell is going on here? Have these girls been drinking?"

"No dad, only mom's punch", he says pointing to the punch with his right hand as he cant use his left one because Jackie is still up against it.

Red goes over and tries the punch. "Lousy with hooch!" He says putting the punch bowl aside. "C'mon Jackie, I'll take you and the sob sisters home." He says. Jackie lets go of Eric and her and her friends start to go upstairs with Red.

"Eric! The rest of that beer goes in my refrigerator, Donna! Your dad is upstairs, I suggest you join him. Steven! Help Eric clean up this mess. And Kelso…" He looks dead at him, "Go home."

Kelso grabs his jacket and leaves.

"Eric do something your father is taking my women!" Fez complains. He follows them up. Leaving Eric, Hyde and Donna.

"So Forman, what was with that whole Jackie thing?" Hyde asked, starting to clean up.

"Well you know how I said Jackie stole my gift? Well yeah, she stole my gift." He says cleaning up.

"Thanks for the gifts you guys", Donna says, handing them both gifts before going upstairs.

Hyde and Eric are both reluctant to open the gifts, but they do. Hyde got an I.D. bracelet; Eric got tube socks, which makes Hyde happy.

It was one hell of a Christmas.


	7. Don't be Vulnerable

Point Place, Wisconsin

January 13th, 1977

Thursday Afternoon

Eric Forman's Basement.

_Just wanna say that Red might be a little OOC for asking Eric about his feelings, but you gotta remember that this is season 1 Red, you know when he actually cared about Eric. So its not really OOC but some might think it is, but its not._

Eric, Fez and Hyde were in Eric's basement. Eric held out a map in front of them all.

"Okay guys this is no sweat. If we leave right after school, we can make it to Jackie's ski cabin at about 6", Eric explained.

Hyde and Fez nodded happily. "Man, I cant wait to go to my favorite place….anywhere but here", Hyde joked, making Eric and Fez chuckle. Hyde walked over to his chair and sat down while Eric and Fez climbed over the couch and sat down.

Then Kelso walked in. He walked in with swagger and confidence, having a very cocky smile on his face as he walked over to the three guys. "Guess who made out with Pam Macy, behind the gym?"

Hyde looked at him. "Everyone."

Kelso shook his head, "No….ME!" He yelled and started laughing, though Eric and Hyde's reactions weren't as happy.

"Kelso a lot of people hang out behind the gym", Eric said.

"Yeah! That's what's great about it, everybody saw it", he replied, very stupidly.

Hyde smiled at him, but it was a shady smile. "Yeah, that's great man. Yeah! Except now everybody can tell Jackie you moron!" Hyde yelled, his tone getting much more angry by the end of his sentence.

Eric nodded and turned back to Kelso whose face dropped. "Yeah, and then she is going to dump you and we wont be able to go to her ski cabin!"

Kelso shook his head, "She isn't gonna find out guys." Just as he says that, Jackie comes in and immediately goes to Kelso and starts hitting him.

"You are a dog Michael! A dirty, dirty dog!" She yells, but Kelso played dumb.

"What I do?"

"You kissed Pam Macy", Fez said, making Kelso gasp.

"I trusted you Michael! Now people are laughing at me! I can't even show my face in the 3rd floor bathroom….and that's the cool bathroom you idiot!" Jackie continued waving her finger around at him.

Kelso stared at her, "But…I-"

"No Michael!", Jackie interrupted. "We're through."

Kelso nodded angrily, "Fine, if that's the way you want it, we're through, and Monday after we get back from the ski cabin, its over!" Kelso argued, making Jackie smile evilly at him.

"No Michael. No, no, no, no, no. You won't be skiing this weekend." She tells him and goes and sits down next to Eric and Fez. Eric notices she is wearing the necklace that "he gave her". She was probably so drunk that night, she thought it was Kelso who got it for her, and it was better that way for Eric.

"Fine Jackie. Cancel the ski trip, and disappoint all our friends!" Kelso yells.

Jackie smiles, "Oh no, no, no. We…" She says, patting Eric and Fez's legs. "Are still going." Making Eric, Fez and Hyde look at each other happily.

"Well they're surely not going without me", Kelso says confidently. "Right guys?"

Eric's, Fez's and Hyde's smile faded. They kinda felt bad now, even if he did bring it on himself.

"Oh and did I mention my parents are not coming, so it'll be just us", Jackie says, smiling. That made up the three guys' mind.

Eric turned to Kelso. "So we'll see you Monday!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eric was walking down the stairs to the basement after a random speech he had from his dad about "kitty litter" or maybe it "buckling down" he didn't really listen.

He walked down to see Jackie sitting on the couch.

"Hello Jackie. Nice that you invited yourself to my basement." He told her, sitting on Hyde's chair.

Jackie nodded slowly. She didn't snap back at his comment like he thought she would, she just sat there, staring at the TV, not even looking like she was watching it. She looked sad.

Eric looked at her warily, "You…okay Jackie?"

She immediately turned to him, and wiped the sadness off her face. "I'm fine!" She said perkily, completely changing her mood.

Eric shook his head at the weirdness and turned back to watching the TV.

"I guess I should probably give this necklace back huh?" She asked.

He looked at her and smirked. "Yeah. It is _his_ you know. And I'm sure he paid a lot of money for it. Money that his dad wouldn't of grounded him over if he didn't spend it."

She looked at him weirdly. "Uh…okay. I just don't know how he can give me this beautiful necklace and then just cheat on me a couple days after."

Eric shrugged. "Kelso is complex, Jackie."

"I guess."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The gang were all outside, getting ready for the trip to the cabin. Hyde walked over to Donna. "Hey Donna man, I brought my double sleeping bag," He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Lets hope we can use it", she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

Back in the house, Eric was walking to the kitchen, but then Red then walked out, giving Eric a flare and his emergency road side kit. "You make sure to use this, if things get out of hand, understand boy?"

Eric nodded, "Yes, sir."

Red looked at him, "Hey. Your not upset about Donna and Steven right son?"

Eric shook his head. "No, why?"

Red shrugged. "It's just that I thought…you two would…you know-"

"No dad, its fine. I'm fine."

He still looked at his son warily, "You…still do like girls, right son?"

Eric rolls his eyes, "Yes dad. Of course I do."

"Well back in my day, when you took girls to places where there were no parents you actually did something. Now all you hopheads do is just _talk about your feelings with each other_" He said in a mock wimpy voice. "Listen son. All I'm saying is, if Donna is a no go, you find someone else, understand? It might be hard to do, knowing you're not good at sports, or anything else that girls like a man to do….but play the field. Don't hang on one girl, and this isn't advice Eric…it's an order so I expect you to follow it, got it?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah dad. Sure."

Red patted his shoulder, "Good." He said and walked into the den, Eric walked into the kitchen to find Kelso there glaring at him.

"Oh….hey Kelso. Look I just wanna make sure we're cool?"

Kelso continued to glare.

"Thanks for understanding" Eric said before walking toward the sliding door.

"Yeah I understand. I understand that we're not friends anymore!" Kelso yelled turning toward him.

Eric turned back. "Look man you brought this on yourself."

"I know I did but that's no reason for me to suffer!"

Eric looked at him strangely, _how stupid can somebody be._ "That's a perfect reason for you to suffer!"

"Eric man, look why do you have to go? You have nobody. Hyde has Donna, so its just gonna be you and Fez and Jackie. Oh what are you going to do, make out with Fez!?" Kelso argued. "Or Jackie!? Go ahead see if I care!"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Man, its still no adults and free booze. That's good enough for me. I'm going."

Eric said before walking out the sliding door.

"Fine go!" He yelled. After a couple seconds, he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh come on man!"

He ran out to see Eric opening the car door and getting it.

"Oh wait…your not really going!" Kelso laughed. "This is just a gag, you're gonna get me all worked up. That's a nice burn!"

Eric nodded. "It sure is….bye bye." He said, turning the car on and pulling out the driveway as Kelso watched, still with a wide grin on his face as if he still thought it was a joke.

Poor kid.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The gang arrived at the ski cabin, barging in the door quickly as the storm got worse.

"Yes! We made it!" Donna said in excitement.

"Yeah, just in time, that storm was getting nasty", Eric replied. Eric put the things down and saw a shivering Fez.

"I am so cold! The snow has stolen my manhood!" The foreign boy complained.

The gang looked around. Jackie walked over to Hyde and Donna and put her arms around them. "Now guys, that room was gonna be for Michael and I….but since our love is…..dead" She wimpered a bit. "Its yours."

"Far out", Hyde replied and him and Donna went in the room, just as Fez fell to the ground holding him self. It was just him, Jackie and Fez in the room. Jackie went over to the couch and sat down, holding a pillow.

"I am freezing!" Fez cried out. "The winter in my country is 70 degrees." He gasped and looked up. "We must hold each other for warmth!" He said, crawling to Jackie's leg and hugging it. Not long before Jackie smacked him in the head.

"Stop touching me!" Jackie yelled, making Fez flinch back.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Fez yelled and started crying.

"Jackie, you have anything that can warm him up, I don't want to hear his whining this whole night" Eric asked her.

Jackie looked over to him and shrugged, "I don't know. There's some booze on the shelf over there." She pointed toward the shelf and Eric spotted a bunch of bottles.

Eric put a finger over his mouth, in a thinking manner. "Mhmm? Which one?" He spotted a bottle and picked it up, smiling. "This one looks sweet, Fez try this." He said walking over to him and handing him the bottle.

Fez opens it and tries it and his frown turns into a smile. "Oh, liquid candy!" He starts chugging the bottle, way more than Eric expected him too.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later on, Hyde and Donna haven't left their bedroom and there sits Eric with a heartbroken Jackie. She starts to cry while a sad record is playing, making it even worse for her. Fez left a while ago, after he killed that bottle.

Eric was sitting on the chair with his head in his hands, about to pull his hair out after hearing the crying for about 10 minutes. He finally looked up. "Ok Jackie. C'mon stop crying. Want some booze? It'll warm you right-"

"I don't want any alcohol. I want Michael", Jackie replies, tears dripping down her face.

Eric sighs and moves on the couch next to her. "Ok Jackie lets-" He was cut off suddenly by her gripping him into a hug.

"Oh, okay, okay Jackie. Your kind of killing me with all these hugs lately", Eric sarcastically remarked though Jackie wasn't listening, as she was crying on his shoulder. "Okay Jackie. C'mon lets just calm down here okay?"

She tried to stopped but still whimpered a bit, and released him from the hug and looked at him as Eric put his hands on her shoulder.

"Okay Jackie. Listen, Kelso….Kelso is a good guy okay, he just does some stupid stuff is all…like when he shot my pet rabbit with a BB gun. Or the time when he stuck a firecracker in my locker. But, anyway, sometimes he just doesn't realize the dumb things he does."

Jackie looked at him, starting to actually calm down.

"He does like you Jackie. Even if you put him down all the time, he still likes you. So just when we get back to the house, just try to talk to him okay? Try to work things out, maybe get him back by kissing another guy or something, I don't know" He joked starting to laugh, though Jackie's seriousness stayed. She stopped crying, though tears were still left over in her eyes.

"So you okay?" He asked.

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, thank you Eric." She said and hugged him again.

"Again with the hugs", Eric teased.

She let go of him and stared at him.

Eric smiled, "So Jackie now-"He was cut off suddenly by Jackie crashing her lips into his.

Eric's eyes bulged out as she started kissing him. He pulled back immediately.

"Whoa! Jackie! What the hell!?" Eric yelled, jumping to the side of the couch away from her.

She looked at him, looking embarrassed. "Well you said I should get him back by kissing another guy."

"I was kidding! And I meant Fez or something, not me. Jackie I don't like you."

Jackie looked down, face dropping, looking like the tears were coming back.

Eric wished he didn't say that. He felt like he kicked somebody who was already down, he didn't mean it like that but he knew she took it like that.

He moved closer to her, "No, no, no Jackie. I didn't mean it like that okay? Your…..well, um….cute I guess. But you're just a _little _too young for me. Listen, your just desperate right now. If you were the normal Jackie who invites herself into my basement you would probably throw up at the thought of what you just did. Your vulnerable that's all. And this isn't the right way, okay?"

Jackie nodded. I know, I just miss Michael that's all. And I was just so-"

" I know Jackie, don't worry about it. Like I said, just talk to him when we get back. Get everything settled and we'll both try to forget what happened tonight deal?"

"Deal."

Eric sighed, "So…we're good? What happens in the ski cabin stays in the ski cabin right?"

"Why would I tell anybody I kissed you, that's totally embarrassing", Jackie said, starting to sound like her own self-centered self again. At least she was back. But she looked at Eric again and smiled. "Thank you."

Eric smirked and nodded. "No hugs though okay?" Making Jackie laugh, which Eric returned.

Then Kelso walked through the door and when Jackie saw him, her eyes lit up. "Michael! Oh Michael!" She yelled, in excitement running to him and jumping on him in a tight hug.

"You traveled through the dangerous snow storm just to get to me didn't you Michael!?" She asked in excitement, letting go of him.

Kelso looked around, confused but then nodded.

Jackie's grin faded into an evil glare, "And you would never, ever do that for Pam Macy wouldn't you?"

"No."

Jackie smiled again, her eyes sexually charged. "Lover."

Kelso smiled, "You know it." He said, picking her up again just as Hyde and Donna walked out of the room, both with their hair and clothes messed up and with lipstick all over Hyde's face.

"The hell is all the commotion about!?" He asked, just as Kelso ran into the room with Jackie in his arms and closed the door. "Dammit! Now we have no room."

Eric got up and smiled at Hyde. "Good your back. Now come with me, we gotta find Fez."

Hyde groaned, "Fine."

They started putting on their jackets. "So, sorry I had to leave you out here with the midget cheerleader. But hey."

Eric smiled. "No its fine. You gotta do what you have to do right."

Hyde smirked back and they both went outside to look for their half naked, drunk foreign friend.


	8. Stolen Cars and Stolen Necklaces

Jackie and Donna were in the basement, looking at magazine, actually having fun, which was odd for them two. They usually just tolerated each other.

Donna laughed a bit, "Oh my god. Hair dos and donts of Olympic gold medalists." She was holding up the magazine to them.

Jackie's slight smile faded. "Oh my god. Is that Dorothy Hamill?" Looking closely at the magazine. "She's a virgin."

Donna looked at Jackie. "Speaking of um….you know. You know those girls at school who do it all the time?"

Jackie nodded with a smirk. "Yeah."

"Did you ever notice how they are so relaxed?"

Jackie thought about it for a second but not for long as Hyde, Eric and Fez walked in.

"Hi!" Donna and Jackie both greeted in unison.

"Hey babe", Hyde said, kissing Donna on the lips before walking to his chair and sitting down, while Fez sat on the other chair and Eric sat on the end of the couch.

"What were you guys doin?" Eric asked, smiling.

"They were talking about sex", Fez answered before the girls could even.

Hyde smiled, "C'mon Fez. Chicks don't talk about sex. It's dirty."

Jackie and Donna looked at Hyde, "Yes we do", Jackie countered. "Especially when it involves Michael Kelso. My dreamboat, the guy who gave me this beautiful necklace."

Hyde laughed, "Yeah sure he did."

Jackie looked at Hyde with a dumbfounded expression, not knowing why he said that. She was about to comment back before Donna said something.

"You know. Before you guys came, me and Jackie were actually having a pretty good time."

The guys all looked at each other, strangely.

Donna and Jackie laughed. "I know, I was just as surprised as you are." She said.

Jackie looked over at Donna, she hesitated a bit but just finally came out with it. "Hey Donna you wanna go to my house?"

Donna smiled, "You know what? Yea sure." She answered and they both got up and headed out the door while Fez took their seats on the couch next to Eric.

"Forman man, you should take that necklace from her, pawn it for beer you know" Hyde said.

Eric laughed, "Yeah I know but it seems like she likes it."

Hyde looked at Eric. "So?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know I mean, Jackie is a sweet girl you know. It would be mean to take something so special from such a nice, loving-" Eric started bursting into laughter. "Yeah, I couldn't do that with a straight face."

Hyde and Fez laughed. "Good man, I thought we lost you."

"Yeah, but we should ask Kelso first", Eric concluded.

"And if he says no?"

"We take it anyway."

Hyde nodded and smiled. "So what do you guys wanna do anyway?"

"We could walk to the Hub?" Eric suggested.

"Too far", Hyde said.

"We could walk to-"

"Toooo far."

Eric sighed. "Man this sucks. Red took away my car because of just one stupid little scratch!"

"I know man, who would think Red would over-react?" Hyde asked, sarcastically.

"I did", Fez answered, but without the sarcasm, he obviously didn't get it yet. "I notice that Red is a real hard ass." Just then, Kelso walked in with a grin on his face, he walked to the guys and waved around some keys.

"Hey guys, check it out!" He excitingly said.

Their faces lit up, "You got a car?" Hyde asked.

Kelso nodded with that big grin still on his face, "Yeah, my cousin loaned me his wheels. So where too?"

He looked at the guys who looked at each other, and then Eric looked up at him.

"You wanna just hang?"

"Yeah sure", Kelso said and crawled over the couch to sit down.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

At Jackie's house, Donna and Jackie were talking about "doing it". Jackie was having a fantasy about how she planned it out and everything.

"So, if you have it all planned out, why are you still waiting?" Donna asked.

"Well, I wanna have it be really special. Like, I should've done it with him on Christmas after he gave me this beautiful necklace but I was apparently too drunk to remember anything."

Donna looked at her, "You really like that necklace huh?" She tried to hold in the laughter.

"Yeah, it proves that Michael really does love me", she said holding the necklace that was around her throat and looking at it, she really loved it.

"Pshhh… huh. Well you know Jackie, theres something about that necklace that you don't know", Donna started explaining.

Jackie's jaw dropped and turned into an evil glare and she gasped. "Oh my god, is it fake!? I swear I will kill him!"

Donna started laughing, "No its not fake but uh…"

"What?"

Donna sighed, suddenly she sort of felt bad for her, how Kelso was using her, acting like he bought her the necklace. She was even more pissed that it was supposed to be hers, but that's over. She couldn't tell her, she couldn't bring herself to do it, "I saw it in a move once….with uh, Farah Fawcett."

Jackie smiled, "Yay! I'm wearing a celebrity's necklace!"

Donna fake smiled at her, as Jackie looked like she wanted to jump up and down in joy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The gang were all driving on the road, but instead of the Cruiser, it was Kelso's cousin's car, so Eric was in the backseat with Fez and Hyde and Kelso were in front.

"This back seat sucks", Eric said. "Guys, its too small, Fez's leg is touching mine."

Fez looked at him, offended. "No, your leg is touching mine."

Though Eric ignored him, "I shouldn't even be in the back seat. You know, I should be driving my own car."

Hyde smiled, "Well the reason your not driving your own car Forman is because your irresponsible and you scratched it!" He shouted, laughing.

Kelso laughed along with him, "Hey that's a good one!"

Eric glared over at Kelso and reached up in the back seat and gave him a purple nurple, making Kelso yell out in pain.

"Ahhhh!" Kelso yelped looking at Eric and looking back a t the wheel. "I'm trying to drive the car here man!"

The gang got silent, as Hyde turned on the radio. A song came on, and Hyde and Kelso looked at each other in disgust and he changed it into a rock song.

"Hey change it back, I like that song", Eric pleaded.

Hyde laughed, "Keep it quiet there backseat Charlie!" He yelled as him and Kelso started rocking out.

Eric sighed, "Backseat sucks."

Fez looked at him and smirked. "Welcome to my sad little world."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later on, In Kelso's cousin's car, the guys are eating burgers. Eric says that his burger doesn't have any pickles, so they'll have to go back, but again, he's ignored. Eric asks why Sully, Kelso's cousin, has a statue of the Virgin Mary on the dashboard. Kelso suggests that Sully's religious; when Hyde points out that Sully was in prison, Kelso tells him that even convicts can be religious. Hyde asks why the keychain says, "I love Bingo" and Eric comes to the conclusion that maybe it's not really Sully's car. Just then, police lights and sirens start up behind them.

The gang's eyes widen as the sirens are right behind them, Kelso has to pull over.

The four guys sit in a police interrogation room. Most of them scared, mostly Kelso and Fez, Eric is scared of what Red will do to him, though Hyde is laid back and chill, obviously use to the environment.

"This is great, I'm dead", Eric says, Hyde looks over to him, about to say something until Eric continued. "You know, when we were in MY car and I was running the show, I don't remember one time, we got arrested!"

"That's true", Hyde agrees.

Kelso shook his head, "Eric will you just relax. We're all in trouble here."

Eric looks over to him, bug-eyed but with a sarcastic smirk, looking a little bit psycho. "Oh, no, no, no, no…no, no, no. We're not ALL in trouble here. Your parents have seven kids, they wont even notice your gone" He says, looking over to Fez. "Your parents don't even live in this country." He finally looks at Hyde, "And your mom….probably wont sell over. So that just leaves me, Im the only one in trouble here."

"Look Forman, I'll be in just as much as trouble as you once as Edna sobers up" Hyde defends, not fully serious. Eric looks at Fez, who looks like he is about to cry.

"I'll be deported. I'll be sent to my homeland with a-"

Suddenly a police officer walks in the room. A tall, sophisticated looking guy. "Okay, who's the ringleader here?"

The gang all point to Eric, "He is!"

The cop nods and walks over to Eric and gives him a quarter. "You get one phone call." He tells him and walks back into the room and shuts the door.

"So, who are we going to call?" Hyde asks.

"I'd call Red, but I feel safer in jail", Eric remarks.

"Um…I don't know my phone number", Fez says, very shadily.

"Cant call Edna man, its poker night", Hyde says.

Kelso smiles at Hyde, "No offense but isn't every night, poker night for Edna!?" He burns him and starts cracking up as Hyde glares at him. He raises his fist and lets him have it, right in the arm.  
Kelso rubs him arm but then gets an idea and snatches the quarter from Eric's hand. "I got it! Lets call Jackie!" He says getting up and putting the quarter in the phone. "Her dad's a lawyer, and he's got a paycheck."

The phone doesn't rang to long before Jackie's shrill voice is on the other end. "Hello."

Kelso gasps, "Jackie, thank god. Listen Im in jail."

Jackie smiles, "Oh this is just like that book, Prisoner of Love, where Cliff-"

"Jackie, I'm serious, I'm really in jail!"

Jackie's girl smile faded, "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I don't know….it's lonely in the joint Jackie."

"Oh my god! What if you never get out!?"

"That would really suck", Kelso states as if it was obvious.

"Yes it would Michael and I swear the minute you get out of prison, I am going to prove my love to you."

Kelso chuckles, "Cool thanks."

Jackie rolls her eyes, "Michael, do you even know what I'm saying to you?"

"Yeah!...No."

"We're gonna make love you idiot!"

Kelso's eyes lit up and he forms a large grin on his face, "ALRIGHT!" He yells and hangs up the phone. He goes and sits down again looking really excited as the three guys stare at him in confusion.

"You guys…have a nice little talk?" Eric asked.

"Ohhhhhhhh yea!" He shouts smiling at him.

Eric smiles back, "Hey you know what funny?"

"What?"

"NOTHING! Because you forgot to ask her for help moron!"

Kelso's grin fades as he realizes that he totally forgot about that. Hyde decks him one right in the arm again.

"Oh your right, give me another dime."

Hyde glares even more, "We only had one dime….we only had one phone call!"

Kelso looks down, "Oh."

Fez turns to him and launches at him in anger. In fear Kelso falls out of his chair, trying to get away from him as Eric and Hyde hold him back. All the guys are angry at Kelso for blowing their one chance to get out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Can't believe it! Its past dinner and that dumbass isn't here yet. Where the hell is he!?" The angry bald headed man asked, to nobody in particular, pacing around the living room with Kitty sitting on the couch.

"Oh Red, stop it. He's probably just out with his friends", Kitty defended, not really paying attention, trying to watch TV.

Red looks at her, "That's the damn problem Kitty. This _friends_ nonsense. You know when I was his age, we didn't rely on friends Kitty."

Kitty looked back up to him as if what he said was foolish. "Oh Red your acting ridiculous. You relied on friends all the time in the war."

"That was different. They weren't friends, they were comrades, ready to fight and help me and the others in battle. Those are friends god dammit." He ranted, sitting down on the couch next to his wife, though her eyes still locked in on him.

"Oh okay, well how about this honey. We'll just sign Eric up for service and see what friends he gains then, is that what you want Red?"

Red shrugged, "At least it'll make him into a man."

Kitty rolled her eyes and gently hit him in the arm.

"Oh and if that's not enough. When I was his age, we didn't steal each others' girlfriends", Red brought up, making his wife turn to him from the TV in interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Steven is with Donna. If I was in Eric's place I would've punched him!" Red yelled, but Kitty's frown turned into a smile as she gently laughed.

"Oh Red, you already did that remember?"

Red smiled back, "Oh yeah, with the doctor."

Kitty started laughing her signature laugh and Red couldn't help but smirk a little bit, when she stopped she looked at him. "But Red, the only difference with that is that, me and you were together, Eric wasn't dating Donna."

Red sighed and shrugged, "I guess, but I know when you get the girl you like stolen from another guy you do something about it. He doesn't even seem like he cares though…..that pansy. I think he likes that one girl, I forget her name." He started saying and then got to thinking about who the girl was.

Kitty looked at her husband in confusion, "Who?"

"You know, the tiny, whiney girl. Kettle Head's girlfriend."

Kitty started thinking herself. She had an idea who it was but it couldn't be her, she knew her baby boy hates her. The girl she found under the covers with Michael, playing doctor that one day years ago. The girl who invites herself in the basement. That's who Red must be talking about but to Kitty it was unlikely. "Oh Red, your not talking about Burkhart's daughter are you?"

Red snapped his fingers as his question was answered, "That's it."

Kitty shook her head and smiled a bit, "What could possibly make you think Eric likes her?"

"Well, on Christmas he bought her a necklace."

Kitty gasped, "A necklace?"

Red nodded, "Yeah, I sold it to him for 20 bucks. It ended up being Bob's present for Midge. That's what that moron gets for making me work on Christmas Eve." Red shakes his head, remembering the anger he felt at him that one day. "Dumbass."

"What did Jackie do when he gave it to her?"

"Well, she was all over him but, that could've been the booze talking. But I don't see what she or any other girl would see in Kelso. Kid has to be the stupidest kid I ever known."

Kitty sat there in surprise. "I'll talk to him later." She said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. But Red waved his hands around, and rolled his eyes.

"Aw c'mon Kitty. It isn't our business." Kitty turned around at him.

"Might not be Red but I would still like to know." She told him before heading into the kitchen, leaving Red and his unopened beer there with the TV on.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Eric you gotta do something", Kelso pleaded. They were all still here, agitated and scared. Kelso was mostly agitated, knowing what awaited him when he got out.

Eric looked at him, more pissed than usual. "Me? How about you Kelso, or Hyde?"

Hyde glanced at him, "I cant talk to cops man I get insane with rage."

"Eric you gotta help us man", Kelso begged again.

"Oh so now Im back in charge? This is so typical, whenever you guys get in trouble, I always have to bail you out but when I get in trouble, I get ditched by you guys." He said getting up and walked toward the door where the cops were but turned around again at his friends. "Ok fine, I'll be the man, suck it up and save all of your sorry asses." He said and knocked on the door.

The cop opened it not too long after. "What is it?"

"Officer I need to talk you please", Eric asked, and the cop stepped aside so Eric could get in. He shut the door behind him and quickly turned around looking at the cop with pleading eyes.

"YOU GOTTA LET ME GO!" Eric cried. "MY DAD IS GONNA KILL ME!'

"You stole a car kid. What kind of cop would I be if I just let you go?"

"My best friend the cop?"

The cop stared at him with uneasy eyes.

"Look its really not my fault, we borrowed it from a friend."

The cop laughed, "Yeah I haven't heard that one before." He turned to see another cop approaching him. "Hey guess what, they borrowed the car from a friend."

"Actually they did" the other cop corrected. "This guy Sully borrowed it from his grandmother and the grandmother forgot and called it in stolen."

Eric almost jumped in excitement, "So we're free to go?"

The cop nodded, "Yeah, which one are you?"

"Eric Forman."

"Forman? Is your dad Red Forman?" The cop asked, looking almost nervous to the other cop who had the same expression.

"Y-yeah…?" Eric answered warily.

"You poor bastard."

Eric, not knowing how to respond just said, "Thank….you" Slowly.

The cop gave him his bag full of things and left while Eric went back into the interrogation room, looking very confident. The gang looked at him in anticipation. "So?" Kelso asked, jumpy.

"So…call a cab, we're sprung", Eric answered with swagger in his voice.

"Are you serious? We can go home?"

"Yeah….that is what you wanted right?"

The guys jumped up excitingly and went over and hugged Eric.

"Lets get the hell out of here!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later on, Eric got home after his friends got dropped home from the cab, he walked in his house and saw his dad on the couch reading the paper. "Hey dad." He greeted before starting up the stairs, not for long though.

"Hold it." Red called, and Eric walked slowly over to him as he put the paper down. "About the car um,….I know that it was a ….." He grunted his voice. "Maybe I came down a…see when I was a kid uh…" He sighed and grabbed the keys. "Cars yours."

"Whoa, thanks dad." He said as Red passed the keys over to him.

"So where you been all day?"

"Prison."

Red laughed, "Yeah okay." He said before starting to read the paper again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In Jackie's room, her door was open to reveal Michael Kelso. "Jackie."

Jackie looked up in excitement. "Oh Michael, you've been sprung!" She yelled jumping off her bed and hugging him.

"You don't know what is like on the inside Jackie."

"Did they beat you?"

Kelso looked around uneasy, "Yeah."

"Damn those police!"

"No, actually by Hyde" Kelso corrected. "But he really frogged me though." Suddenyl a grin formed on his face as he closed the door behind him. "So….lets do this thing!"

Jackie looked at him, staring, with a serious expression. "Michael I need to ask you something. Everyone has been acting weird about it, so I just need to know the truth, I promise Iwont get mad whatever your answer may be."

"Ok whats it about?"

She gently held the necklace that was around her neck, "What is with this?"

Kelso looked at her, nervously, not sure what answer to give. "You wont get mad?"

She nodded.

"And no matter what I tell you, we are still doing this thing right?"

She nodded again.

Kelso sighed….."Okay Jackie I cant lie to you…..the thing with the necklace is that…..I had to donate some of my blood to meet the funds for it."

Jackie gasped forming a girlish grin on her face. "Oh Michael! That is so romantic!"

Kelso smiled, "Yeah. You know how I can be Jackie."

"Oh Michael you made this special night even more special!"

Kelso started doing a confident chuckle, "Yeah!"

Jackie's smile faded after a while, "Michael, this is going to be the most magical night of our lives….I am giving myself to you…..body, mind, and soul." She pulled him to the bed and they sat down. "Oh and one more thing…..we only got like 15 minutes so lets hurry." She said and turned to the radio and turned it on, she lit up a candle and blew out the match and put it down. She looked at Kelso who looked back at her, they both leaned and started kissing.

After a while Jackie, laid down on the bed, as they continued to make out.

The mist magical night of their lives was about to begin.


	9. Prom Night

Time quickly passed by for the basement gang. It had been a month since the stolen car incident and the Jackie and Kelso "doing it" incident. The gang went to a wrestling show with Red and Bob, Hyde and Donna went on a date to a rave. The rave was full of beer, reefer, and blasting music. The two made out for most of the night, while under the influence, they had fun but when they came out and Eric saw how they were, he thought that Hyde was a bad influence on her, and starting hoping that he wouldn't rub off on her. Hyde is his best friend but he didn't want her changing Donna. Though he didn't say anything about the matter. Jackie had a pregnant scare where she confided in Eric, though it was all a mistake, but she ended up breaking up with Kelso after his reaction to the scare. They had career day, and now it is days before the awaited prom night.

Everyone knew that Hyde and Donna were going, but where left Eric, Fez, and the two former lovers Kelso and Jackie. It was going to be a confusing road to prom night, but an exciting one.

Hyde, Eric and Fez were in the basement, hanging out.

"You know man, usually I was gonna skip this whole prom stuff, but now it's the perfect time for me and Donna", Hyde announced a he sat in his chair.

Eric looked at him, "You're really going for it?"

Fez laughed, "Of course he is going for it Eric, why wouldn't he go to the prom."

Eric turned toward Fez, "No, going towards…."it"

Fez shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "I know he is going for it, that's what I just said, you really need to start listening."

Eric put his finger up, about to correct him but didn't bother, knowing it probably wouldn't get through to him, so he turned back towards Hyde. "So?"

Hyde shrugged, "So yeah man. All I gotta do is rent a motel room and boom, me, Donna, nice used and dirty bed, and this guy is in", he said, pointing to himself with a smirk, but then his smile faded. "I should've gone for it at the rave, but I didn't because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah, I know you don't like her but still, I figured it would be pretty scummy."

Eric smiled, kind of touched. "Oh well, thanks Hyde."

"Yeah…..I should've gone for it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later on, Kelso barges in the basement door as usual with some exciting news, for him at least. "Guess who's taking Pam Macy to the prom!?"

"Anyone with a quarter?" Hyde snarked back.

Kelso shook his head, "No….ME!?" He yelled and started laughing in excitement, though Fez pouted.

"Damn, and I had a quarter!" Fez complained, making Eric laugh, who then turned up to Kelso.

"Hey man, your not taking Jackie?" Eric asked and Kelso quickly shook his head as he sat down next to him, still looking hyper.

"No man. Jackie dumped me."

Fez's put turned into a smile as he hatched an idea. "Heyyy I could take Jackie!"

Kelso looked at him, his happiness looking completely drained out. "Yeah do it Fez and I'll kick your ass."

Fez smiled at him, "Well, well, well. Look you finally cares."

Kelso decked him one right in the arm and Fez grabbed his arm in pain. "Aye! Why did you hit me? That was just sarcasm!"

The other got back on the prom. "Man, this blows. I need to find a date", Eric complained.

Hyde smirked, "How about Big Rhonda?"

Eric looked at Hyde, disgusted. "Forget you Hyde. I'd rather not go than take her."

Fez looked up at his friends with a grin. "Wait I know who I can take to the prom!"

"Oh boy! Who Fez!?" Hyde sarcastically asked though it was unnoticed by Fez as he continued to grin.

"The lucky lady is….my English teacher!"

The rest of the gang started laughing and Kelso got closer to him. "Man, you cant take a teacher to the prom!"

The foreign boy started looking disappointed. "Why not? She is always writing sexy comments on my paper. For example….'Good effort', 'Nice job', 'See me'….I love you…."

The gang stared at him, seeing right through his lie, and it didn't take long for Fez to crack. "Okay I made the last one up! But the other ones are real!" He yelled out grinning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jackie and Donna were standing in Donna's kitchen as the red haired girl held out two open toed silver shoes, looking excited. "These are the shoes I'm going to wear to the prom…..aren't they cool!?"

Jackie smiled at her, "God, I was gonna get new shoes…..but uh, Michael didn't ask me."

Donna ignoring her complaining went over to her dress, picked it up and showed Jackie. "Yeah, cool. Hey, you like my prom dress right?"

"Oh my god, I was gonna get a new prom dress…except Michael didn't ask me."

Donna nodded, ignoring her again. "God, I am so excited about the prom." She stated, putting the dress back and going back over to her short friend. "I think this is gonna be the night, me and Hyde…..you know." She said with a smile.

Jackie gasped, "Oh my god, that's what me and Michael were going to do for the first time."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Jackie, you and Kelso "did it" like two months ago…..and like 3o times after that."

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, but this was gonna be our first time at a prom…..except Michael didn't ask me." She said, her voice cracking a bit at the end of her sentence.

Donna groaned, "Oh my god, Jackie. You broke up with him!"

"Yeah I know." She said, taking a seat next to the kitchen table. "Its sad isn't it?"

Donna rolled her eyes at her insecure friend, she took a seat next to her. "Jackie, just ask Kelso to go with you!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Donna this is the prom. This isn't time for your stupid feminist crap!"She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Just then, Eric and Kelso walked in and spotted Donna and Jackie. An awkward silence followed as Kelso and Jackie stared at each other.

"Hello Michael."

"Hello Jackie."

"I'm just over here helping Donna get ready for the prom. Because Hyde and Donna are going together."

Eric and Donna there, trying to avoid this tension between Kelso and Jackie, but Kelso suddenly chuckled.

"Hehehe, I'm going to the prom. I'm takin Pam Macy." Kelso said, making Jackie's eyes widen a bit, but soon lowered them to show she wasn't bothered.

"Hey Donna, you wanted to show me the uh-"

"The thing", Donna replied.

"Yes." Eric answered and they both quickly left the kitchen leaving Kelso and Jackie, Kelso still having that goofy smile on his face, but Jackie suddenly formed one too, one a bit more evil.

"Oh…..well I'm going with somebody too."

Kelso's smile quickly disappeared. "Who is it?"

"His name is….-" Jackie thought. "Not important. All you have to know is that he is better than you…..in every conceivable way."

Kelso tried to think about it. "Well….DAMN! JACKIE THAT COULD BE ANYBODY!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later on in the day, Jackie and Eric were sitting on the couch watching TV, though Jackie sighed sadly, though Eric ignored her and kept watching Scooby Doo.

Jackie looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed again sadly, even louder.

"Jackie…..whats wrong?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the TV.

Jackie sighed, "It's the prom…..Stupid Michael is taking stupid Pam Macy, and I don't have a date, but I told him I did, and I'm a complete loser." She complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric snickered and started bursting out into laughter at what Jackie had just said.

Jackie's eyes widened and she started giving a deadly glare at Eric.

Eric turned to her still chuckling, but when he caught her glare, he immediately stopped "….no your not….."

Jackie knew he was just saying that because of her glare and he didn't mean it, but continued talking anyway with her story. "Its just that…I thought Michael was gonna ask me, and now anyone whos anyone is already going."

Eric nodded slowly, still more attention on Scooby Doo than Jackie. "Hm….damn kids who are anyone huh?" He said sarcastically.

Jackie looked at him, "How would you know. Your not even going…." A thought entered Jackie's head as if a light bulb lit up right above her head just like in Scooby Doo, and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god, your not even going! And I bet you would look snazzy in a tux."

Eric grinned, "I like to think of myself in a tux, as a young James Bond, if I do say so…heheheh….but…..no."

Jackie sighed, "Look, Eric, I know we had our differences but-"

"You mean, you calling me skinny and I calling you devil?"

"Yeah…but-"

"And another thing. Don't we kind of hate each other?"

Jackie's lower lip twitched, "Yes but this is the prom!" She yelled and started crying, leaning over on his chest and sobbing there.

Eric rolled his eyes, she knew he couldn't take crying well, even if it was her. "Jackie, c'mon. Please don't cry…..look your not gonna make me feel bad for you, so you can just stop. You cant make me." He said, though she continued sobbing loudly.

Eric tried to watch Scooby Doo again but could concentrate, he knew he felt bad. "Jackie….c'mon…..Jackie…..-" He groaned. "Jackie do you wanna go to prom?"

"Yes," She quickly answered, lifting her head off his chest.

Eric rolled his eyes and watched Scooby Doo, knowing he just gave in to her, knowing that he had to take Stan's Child to the prom, though Jackie on the other side of the couch was smiling at her work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hyde and Donna arrived at the prom. It was in the gym and "Slow Ride" by Foghat was playing, and everybody was dancing. It was packed full of teens, there was punch, which was probably spiked, balloons were hanging, colorful lights were flashing, it actually looked pretty nice. It looked like a prom.

"At least they're not playing disco", Hyde said.

Donna laughed and nodded. "This is gonna be a great night."

Then Kelso and Pam Macy, together, went up to the couple.

"Hey guys" Kelso greeted them, his arm around Pam. "Pam, this is Hyde and Donna."

Hyde and Donna greeted her. "Hey, your in my Biology class", Donna said, smilling.

"Biology?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah."

Kelso laughed, "See, Pam doesn't like to talk about school."

"Uh, well are you guys having fun?" Donna asked.

"No", Pam answered, making Kelso look at her, offended, though Pam had that wide grin on her face the whole time. "I have to go to the bathroom." She announced and walked off.

Donna waited until she was out of the hearing zone and then turned to Kelso, "My god, Kelso, you brought her here other than Jackie!"

"Hey I love her!"

Hyde laughed, "No you don't." The three started walking to a table and they sat down.

Kelso laughed along with Hyde, "Okay, I don't. But I love parts of her. And the key thing, is Jackie is gonna be really jealous!"

A middle aged, though good looking teacher walked to the three at the table. "Hello kids, are you having fun?"

Donna smiled back at her, "Yes we are."

The teacher didn't notice the foreign man behind her, staring at her, eyes are sexually charged.

"There you are my darling" Fez said in her ear making her jump. "I've been looking all over for you."

The teacher looked at him, and rolled her eyes, giving the sense that he has been after her the whole night. "Shall we dance?"

"Fez, I'm not gonna dance with you." She answered and walked away.

Hyde, Donna and Kelso tried to hold in their laughter at what they thought was gonna be an upset foreign boy, but instead a cheesy grin formed on his face. "Isnt she adorable!?" He asked and then started following her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Eric walked down the stairs of the living room and saw his parents, and Donna's parents on the couch, talking.

The parents all spotted him, and Kitty got up, nearly jumped up and went to her son. "Oh my god Eric! You look so handsome!"

Red laughed, "I thought you weren't going to the prom son?"

Bob looked angry, "He should be going with my Donna. I don't want her with that low life Steven Hyde."

Kitty turned towards Bob, "Oh Bob, Steven isn't bad. He just has it rough is all."

"So?" Red asked, still looking at Eric.

"Oh um, I am going sir "Eric answered.

"With who, honey?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, with um, Jackie Burkhart."

"Jack's daughter?" Bob asked, and Eric nodded. "Boy, she sure is cute, but boy does she talk."

Kitty and Red's reactions were more confused, even though they just talked about the two a couple months ago, they didn't exactly think they would be going to prom together. "Jackie? So you like her?" Kitty asked. She remembered Red told her that he bought Jackie a necklace. She wanted to talk to him about it, but not while people were around, she figured she would after the prom.

Eric chuckled a bit, "No, no. She just didn't have a date, and I felt bad so, you know. It's no big deal."

The parents in the room started laughing. "Oh these kids", Bob said.

"No, seriously I don't like her. Its just a friend, taking another friend to the prom."

Kitty started laughing too, "Well, whatever you say honey."

Eric rolled his eyes and left the living room, through the kitchen, and saw Jackie standing in front of the sliding door. He picked up his box of flowers that was on the kitchen table and opened the sliding door and looked at her. He really couldn't process what he was feeling right now. "Oh my god, you look beautiful." Was all he could say.

Jackie smiled and blushed at her compliment, "Oh my god, that tux makes it look like you have shoulders."

Eric returned her smile, "Yeah that's why I bought this one." He said and Jackie laughed a bit and Eric joined her.

"So um, did you want me to go inside and see your parents."

"Oh god no. Just no. My mom and dad gets carried away with this stuff, I try to explain to them that its just a friend, taking another friend to a prom, but they don't listen."

Jackie smirked, "We're friends?"

Eric shrugged, "I guess so, I mean, I never heard of two rivals going to a prom together. This friendship probably started with the necklace", he said and started laughing. Jackie started laughing too, but when she thought about what he said, she stopped, but still had a small smile on her face.

"Wait what about the necklace?" She asked.

Eric's face completely changed in an instant, knowing how bad he messed up. "Uh…nothing. Heheh…..Lets just go." The two started walking slowly to the Cruiser and Jackie was about to say something about the matter again, until she spotted the gold colored box in Eric's hand.

"Is, um, that for me?" She asked, innocently. Eric had to say, without Kelso; Jackie was a pretty nice girl.

Eric looked at the box, he almost forgot to hand her and gave it to her. "Oh yeah, I got this for you."

Jackie took the box gently and looked at it, "Oh god Eric these are beautiful."

Eric smiled, "Yeah, well you know. Its kind of rude not to give your prom date a gift…..Oh, um prom friend I mean, heheheh, sorry."

Jackie ignored his little mix up and looked up at him. "You know, this whole experience has taught me that I don't need Michael to go to the prom. I could go with anyone, even you." Eric smiled in return to her backhanded compliment. "Thanks", she told him and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"So you ready?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah."

The two slowly walked to the Cruiser and Eric opened the door for her and she got in, Eric got in the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway. They were on their way to prom.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the prom, Hyde and Donna were dancing to a slow song. "This is such a great night", Donna said.

"Yeah", Hyde answered. "It actually is."

"It's too bad our parents aren't out of town. Well, we could go to your mom's place."

"Oh, uh no. I think she might be having a little 'After Prom party' herself in there….But I think I got a little solution to our problem."

"What?"

Hyde held up keys and smiled at her.

"A motel room?"

Hyde nodded, still smirking.

Donna and Hyde stared at each other for a while, eyes looking the same, minds filled with the same thoughts. "Lets go", Donna said.

"Yeah, lets go." Hyde said and the two walked out of the prom, arms wrapped around each other's.

On the other side of the gym was Fez, sitting on the stage, looking mopey. The music teacher, Mrs. Clark walks up to him. "Why so glum Fez?"

"Oh, Mrs. Clark, you might be good at teaching the music, but you cannot help me in the ways of love.", Fez answers.

"Oh Fez, has someone got you down?"

So far down Mrs. Clark."

Mrs. Clark smiles, "Here's a little diddy I've been workin on. Maybe it could help."

She offers to sing a song that she's been working on to cheer him up, and grabs a microphone, singing I Will Survive as she and Fez dance around.

Of course there were the prom pictures, Hyde and Donna were in one obviously right before they left to the motel room. Donna did a pretty smile, showing her teeth, and Hyde smirked. In Jackie and Eric's prom picture, Jackie did a wide grin, similar to Donna's and Eric did a small smirk, similar to Hyde's. Kelso and Pam Macy had one, Kelso was holding her from behind, staring at her rack while Pam did that goofy grin she always did. Eric and Fez also had one, a playful one where they went back to back, putting their hands in the form on a gun, looking serious, acting as if they were police. It was actually shaping up to be a great prom for everyone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Hyde and Donna were walking to their motel room, both excited. It was room 6.

"And, here we are, the pleasure palace", Hyde said, grinning. Donna couldn't help but laugh and playfully hit him on the arm.

Hyde put the keys in the keyhole of the room and was about to turn until they heard footsteps and an obnoxious voice.

"Hey, its Donna and Hyde and they're gonna DO IT!" Timmy yelled with a bunch of other teens from the prom behind. The teens started laughing and chanting, and Hyde picked up a big rock from the ground and walked towards the group. They all stopped yelling and ran away. Hyde dropped the rock and turned back towards Donna.

"That always works", Hyde said and finally opened the door to the motel room.

The room didn't look half bed, the bed looked clean and that's pretty much all that mattered.

"Those guys are jerks", Hyde said.

"Hey I forgot about them already."

Donna then wrapped her arms around Hyde and started kissing him, which Hyde obviously returned. Hyde put his hands gently on her back and after a couple seconds, Donna started leaning back on the bed and laid down on it while Hyde got on top of her and started kissing her again.

As they kissed, Donna melted as Hyde's lips felt soft and gentle against hers. Hyde started rubbing his hand on Donna's body, softly, as the kiss deepened, and Donna welcomed it.

She moaned as his lips were moving against hers fervently. The intensity of the kiss was building more and more, and they were both loving it. Their tongues entered each others' mouths making the kiss more heated.

Hyde's lips moved off her lips and started moving against her neck, and chin. Donna held her head up as Hyde kissed her neck, but it wasn't long before Hyde pulled her head down and attacked her in another wild kiss.

Hyde then pulled away, "I think we're getting carried away here." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Its hard not too", trying to catch her breath too. "You got protection right?"

"No, I want little redhead curly hair babies running around."

Donna laughed, "Very funny." She said, before pulling his head into a kiss, and she moved him on the other side of the bed and got on top of him and started kissing him again.

Hyde wrapped his arm around her head and pulled her in more, making the kiss deeper. Donna moaned quickly and Hyde suddenly moved and wrestled her to the bottom of the bed while he was on top, they both laughed and looked at each other.

"You ready?" Hyde asked. "Because if your not, you don't have to do this."

Donna smirked, "No I'm ready."

Hyde smiled back. "Good."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at prom, "Free Bird" by Lynard Skynard was playing and all the couples were dancing slowly, including Jackie and Eric, and Kelso and Pam. Though Kelso constantly looked over Pam's head, watching Eric and Jackie slow dance. And Jackie saw him staring.

"You know, its just that. I always pictured Michael and I together at the prom" Jackie started saying and Eric looked at her. Like, as if that was the way it was supposed to be you know?"

As they danced, they turned to where Eric was now facing the direction of Kelso and Pam. "Yeah, I know. That's kind of how I pictured it with me and Donna."

"You still like her?"

"No, but that's how I always pictured it to be. Me and her here, its crazy how much things change isn't it."

Jackie did a small laugh, "Tell me about it."

Eric spotted Kelso and Pam, "Hey, you know, Pam looks really good in that dress."

Jackie looked back up at Eric, "No she doesn't."

"Yeahh, no she doesn't."

Jackie smiled and pulled away from him, "But thank you. Do you mind if we just sit down?"

"No, not at all. I'll go grab some punch." He said, and Jackie walked over to a empty table while Eric walked over to the punch bowl.

As he was about to scoop some, Kelso went over to him and pulled him towards him.

"Eric, you brought Jackie to the prom!? Your supposed to be my friend and you dogged me!"

"Hey, she cried Kelso."

Kelso, went from rage to looking quite upset. "Well, is she having a good time?" He asks and looks over at Jackie sitting down at the table. "…..cuz she looks really pretty."

"Kelso, look man. She wants you back. And from what your telling me, you want her back. So man, just go be with each other. Because all you guys do lately is mope around in my basement since you guys broke up."

"Well, what am I gonna do with Pam?" Kelso asked.

Eric laughed, "She'll probably forget you were even dancing with her man. Just go to Jackie."

Kelso leaned in and hugged Eric. When they pulled away Eric patted Kelso's shoulder, and winked at him, before leaving the gym.

Kelso looked at Jackie again, and she was walking toward him.

"Jackie…."

"Michael…."

"You look beautiful."

"You look really handsome."

They stared at each other again with silence which wasn't awkward.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Jackie smiled at him, and held her hand out, which Kelso took in his. Jackie leaned onto Kelso and rested on him, wrapping her arms around his back, while Kelso gently held her to him.

The song "Free Bird" was starting to get more up tempo, and the teens in the prom started dancing, instead of slow dancing, but not Jackie and Kelso. They felt like all those other teens weren't even there, they felt like there wasn't even a song playing, they just stood their, holding each other, dancing slow.

They felt like all the lights were off and nobody was there, just a spotlight on them. They felt comfortable.

They felt happy.


	10. Special Brownies

_Hey guys, just a little must-read here. I've decided to go to season 2, I had no other use for the other season 1 episodes for two reasons. The first reason is there wasn't really many other season 1 episodes with possible J/E moments, whether it be friendship or whatever, and usually that isn't a problem, because even though the story is called "The Jackie and Eric Story" I want to make it focused on everybody, like Hyde, Donna, Fez, Kelso and the adults, not just Eric and Jackie, but I really couldn't do that for the season 1 episodes because there wasn't much I could do with them, maybe it's because a majority of the episodes are focused on Eric and Donna, I don't know but I feel like I can't do much with season 1. The last chapter was "Prom Night" and the episodes after that are just pointless in doing with this. The other reason is because Jackie is still technically 14 years old in season 1, and in season 2 she is 16, so again I have more range with plotlines and with her character in general, because its awkward for me to write a 14 year old, doing stuff with an older guy, whether it be kissing or whatever, so with season 2 I have a lot more freedom with the characters and with the plot. Also, I am hoping to write original chapters with their own plot, which I couldn't do in the season 1 part of the story, again for the simple fact that I didn't have much range, so expect a lot more originality in these upcoming chapters, whether it be stand alone plots or moments. So here we go with season 2, and I wont be skipping many episodes for this season like I did season 1, so season 2 will last a while._

Year: 1977

Location: Eric Forman's Basement

"Okay, Michael, I want you to take me to the movies today", Jackie told her boyfriend, she was sitting on his lap while the tall goofy teen read the newspaper, looking for movies. The rest of the gang looked at them, Hyde sitting in his chair with Donna on his lap, Fez standing up behind the couch, and Eric on the couch next to Jackie and Donna.

Kelso smiled a goofy smile, "I'm way ahead of you Jackie, 2:00, Smokey and the Bandit!" Kelso shouted, pointing at the section on the paper where it said the movie times.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "No Michael, I told you, I don't want to see that again! I don't like the south." She explained, as if it was a totally normal thing to say.

Kelso looked disappointed, he was about to argue back before Donna said something to her boyfriend, Hyde. The two "did it" on prom night in the motel room. It wasn't as enjoyable as they both thought it would be as they saw a rat come out of the bathroom so they had to stop while they were in the middle of it, and then resume doing it again. It was very awkward for them both but have since gotten more easy and fun for them.

"Hey do you wanna see the Goodbye Girl?" She asked the sunglasses wearing burnout.

Hyde smiled, "Why yes, I do. I know what goes down in those movie theatres! Heheh!" He grinned and looked at Kelso who didn't get it at first grinning once he understood him.

Donna rolled her eyes and smirked and Jackie did the same.

"I'm in", Kelso said, still smiling.

Eric rolled his eyes and got up off the couch and stood next to Fez. "Oh great, again, me and Fez are stuck alone."

Fez looked at Eric, shaking his head. "No way Jose, I'm coming to watch."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm not a creepy pervert like Fez so….yeah, I'm at a lost", Eric complained.

"Just come man", Hyde told him. "Yeah, you might not be the only one having fun, but….isnt that how it always works for you?"

Eric raised a finger about to argue with him but then thought for a second. "You know, you're right."

Hyde and the rest laughed.

"Fine, forget it, I'll go. I'll just…..dip into the stash a little bit to make the movie a little more enjoyable."

Hyde looked at him," That's a good idea man."

Just then, Red and Kitty walked into the basement and Donna and Jackie jumped off their boyfriends.

"Okay, t-minus till the garage sale", Kitty announced. "Hahaha, I feel like an astronaut."

Red comes out of the back room with a box, and Kitty starts looking through all Eric's old things: his roller skates, his yo-yo, and his plastic vomit.

"You wasted a lot of my money son", Red told him.

"Me and my damn childhood."

"Hey Mrs. Forman, we have to go to the movies but, we can make some brownies if that helps", Hyde suggested.

"Oh Steven that is a wonderful idea! What movie are you guys seeing?"

"The Goodbye Girl", Eric answered, making Red look at him strangely.

"Oh well I'm sure it's a great movie Eric, but one of you has to stay to help out because I'll be damned if me and Kitty are doing this alone."

"Oh well uh, Fez could do it", Eric said.

Fez walked to him, "What, no way."

"Oh c'mon Fez, you have to be use to carrying around stuff right?" Eric teased though Fez looked angry.

"Oh, I see how it is."

"He's right. Tarzan in your first order of business, run this upstairs", Red said, handing him a box.

As Fez walked up the stairs, he glares at Eric. "Sleep with one eye open you racist son of a bitch!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on, Eric and Kelso stand around Hyde as he mixes a bowl of fudge, with the "special ingredient."

"Hyde man, Im not sure this is a good idea", Eric told him.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Its not a problem man. You said, you wanted to be a little "influenced" at the movies right, well this is perfect. I have Fez on brownie duty so he will sell them. Its all taken cared of."

Eric was about to say something back but was interrupted by constant laughter by the tall man behind him. Kelso was laughing, hysterically.

"Man whats so funny?" Eric asked.

Kelso tried to say something but couldn't stop himself from laughing. "He, hahahahahaha, he said….heheheheh….he said _brownie duty_." He managed to say before bursting into laughter again.

Eric and Hyde looked at him stupidly, but then Eric started laughing too. "You know man, that is kind of funny."

Hyde shook his head, "You guys are idiots. So Forman, we cool?"

"Yeah man, and if this all goes to hell…we blame it on Fez."

The gang nodded in agreement.

Just then, Laurie comes in and eyes Kelso. She walks to the brownie batter and dips her finger in the brownie batter and teases Kelso with it, then licks her finger off and goes out.

"Man I was so close!" Kelso yells out, smiling as if he was actually getting somewhere.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The gang are all in the driveway, while Fez is at a table selling the "special brownies".

Eric walks over to him, "Hey man, Im just going to take three of these okay?" He says, taking three brownies.

"Yes, take as many as you want. But know this, Mr. Eric Forman. I was gonna make my move on Jackie tonight, and you blew it, so I will get you back, and you wont see it coming", Fez warns him as Eric looks at him oddly.

"Okay….thanks for the brownies Fez", Eric smiles and walks back to the gang. "So you guys ready?"

"Lets hit it", Donna says and they start walking to the Cruiser and get on their way to the movies. But Hyde goes to Fez quickly.

"Your doing a great job, and don't worry about Forman man, I'll help you get him back", Hyde tells him, pats his shoulder and walks to the Cruiser.

Fez watches the car drive off. "Oh, no need for that Hyde, because I know exactly how to get him back."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the movies, Donna and Hyde are making out, next to them is Kelso and Jackie. Kelso is asleep on Jackie's shoulder, while Jackie looks very into the movie, next to them is Eric who is laughing silently. There's not really anything funny going on in the movie, but after three special brownies, you'll laugh at anything. He has a tub of popcorn on his lap that Jackie is taking popcorn from. Eric doesn't notice she is doing this for a while and then notices.

In the movie, a guy is kissing some girl, he didn't know the plot, he forgot it, he wasn't paying attention, but knew kissing when he saw it.

_Did she just take popcorn from my groin?_ Eric asked, his thoughts going wild as he was "under the influence."

_Yes she did. Could she be trying something?...no Eric, focus, this is just the stash talking, to give in to it._

Eric looks down at his tub of popcorn, and wants to try something. He dumps half the tub out and quickly pulls it back up and Jackie, again, takes popcorn from his lap.

_Oh my god. She wants you Eric…..Wait no, there's no way this is Jackie, that's gross…But she is actually kind of pretty….wait no, Eric! Don't._

Suddenly, Luke Skywalker pops up on his left shoulder, and Darth Vader pops up on his right shoulder.

"Whoa…." Eric blurts out.

Then, Luke starts talking. "Eric don't do this, it is just the drugs talking, you are not attracted to her, and plus this is one of your best friend's girlfriend. Do the right thing."

Then Darth Vader suddenly starts talking, "Don't listen to that bowl haircut wearing wannabe jedi. You know you want her Eric."

"Are you guys really here?" Eric asks.

"What would you even know about girls, you're in a mechanical suit, how does that even work for you?" Luke shoots back at Vader.

"Hey! I manage! Now listen Eric, look at her, she is beautiful and she wants you, remember when she kissed you back at the ski cabin, just go for it."

"No, don't listen to him. Be a jedi, not a sith young Forman", Luke tells him.

Eric nods, "Yeah….I'm a jedi."

"Eric! What would Luke know about girls, he kissed his sister!"

Eric turns to Luke, "He has a good point, that's gross man."

"Hey I didn't know then! Hey Vader, if you have something to say then say it to my lightsaber!" Luke yells and takes out a blue lightsaber.

Vade takes out a red lightsaber, "Bring it on you sister kisser!"

They both jump in Eric's ears and start fighting in his head (so is what Eric sees). Suddenly they stop, and his mind is made up.

He turns to Jackie and leans in and starts kissing her.

She kisses him back and gently pulls in his head more, but after a couple seconds, suddenly pulls away.

"Whoa, whoa Eric! What are you doing?" She asks.

Hyde and Donna stop kissing and look over to him and realizes what just happened. "Oh my god!" Donna shouts.

"You're a dead man Forman!" Kelso yells at him, and punches him in the face.

KA-POW!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later on, after the movie, Jackie and Donna are sitting on Donna's porch together.

…"In a way I don't blame Eric, I'm very appealing", Jackie finishes up, from a continuing conversation.

"I just cant believe he kissed you, I mean I always thought he hated you. It must've been the special brownies."

Jackie smiled at her, "Yeah, it had to be the "influence" but I have to admit something…It wasn't terrible!"

Donna laughed, "I figured that but-"

"It was the best kiss of my life! Michael has never kissed me like that."

Donna smiled back at her, "What was so good about it?"

Jackie sighed, "Well, he kind of… I mean, I French kiss Michael all the time, but it was…never like how it was with Eric. I mean, Eric really….._kissed_ me. It was just so passionate and so….right."

"Jackie, he was high!"

"I know, Donna but, it was different, I can't explain. It's not something you can make happen…it just happens."

"So what about Kelso?"

"Well, Eric isn't an option, because he's kind of a nerd and everything."

Donna laughed again, "Oh I see. And Kelso is just Mr. Cool right?" Donna joked and Jackie laughed with her.

About at the same time, Eric, Hyde, and Kelso were in the basement, in silence, they just arrived in there.

"Whoa man, I cant believe you kissed….in your words…Satan's child", Hyde teased.

"I was messed up Hyde, you know that. That's the last time I ever do that while next to somebody's girlfriend, my hormones go crazy. And that punch knocked me right out of it." He then turned to Kelso. "Hey man, look I'm sorry, you know if I was thinking normally, I wouldn't of did that, especially to Jackie, but at that time….she just….kind of….gave me action in the pants."

"Listen Eric, I'm sorry I decked you in the face because I know how it feels to be under the influence but, Jackie is like my girlfriend. And we have a bond, and nobody can come in between that bond, and if somebody kisses her, whether they be sober or not, I have to frog him one because If I don't, I would like, lose my manhood."

"I get it Kelso but, you wanna fool around with my sister so, that so called 'bond' you have with Jackie, might not be as strong as you think it is man", Eric told him.

"Well, yeah her, but that's it, you know."

"And what about Pam Macy?"

"Eric, man what's your point?"

"My point is….your a whore, man. You cheated on her, you wanna do it with my sister, you pretty much stole the necklace and made her think you gave it to her so man…I'm not sorry."

Kelso looked at him, "Okay…..apology accepted!"

Kelso smiles at him and Eric smiles back and the two shake hands, just as Fez walks in. He looks at Eric with an evil smile.

"Fez man, what are you staring at?"

"Have you taken a look in the garage, there is a surprise in there", Fez says, mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me", Fez says and he walks back up and the three follow him up the driveway.

"Hey wheres my car?" Eric asks but is ignored as Fez opens the door to the basement and sees the adults sitting there eating brownies.

Eric's eyes bulge out as Hyde and Kelso start laughing. "F-f-Fez, th- those arent…..sp-sp-special brownies right?" He asks.

Fez leans toward him, "That'll teach you to ditch me you son of a bitch!" He yells and him, Hyde and Kelso leave the basement still laughing as Eric stares at the adults.

"Hey Eric!" Red calls. "You wont believe who I sold the car to!"


	11. The Bet

It's Friday morning, and the Forman family, minus Red and including Hyde were in the kitchen having breakfast. Kitty was preparing the food while Hyde and Eric sat around at the table.

"Okay Eric, it's your fathers last day at work, but don't mention it. In fact, my advice to both you kids is just eat and...get out! " Kitty tells them.

"Mrs. Forman I could hide in the basement", Hyde suggests.

"No, no, no, I am not gonna have you kids leave without your breakfast! You know what's fun? A bacon sandwich, here, you can eat it in the car! " Kitty, hurriedly tells him, looking very nervous.

Then, Laurie walks in, wearing short boxers and a "University of Wisconsin" Sweatshirt. She immediately grabs a plate of bacon and waffles and sits down at the table in her usual spot.

"Morning! " She happily greets.

"Oh, GREAT! Now your father is gonna see THREE mouths he has to feed. OH you're wearing your University of Wisconsin sweatshirt!"

"Yeah mother, I went there", she annoyingly informs.

"No, you flunked out of there. You know, you might as well just wear your University of I Wasted My Fathers Money Sweatshirt!" She does one of her loud laughs though this one not looking so genuine, which it wasn't as she immediately stopped and frowned at her daughter. "Take it off."

Laurie gets up and starts to undress, much to Hyde's pleasure and Eric's annoyance, and Kitty notices Hyde's reaction.

She quickly walks over to Laurie.

"OH GOD NO! " She exclaims, pulling the shirt down. "Leave it on!"

"She lacks character Mrs. Forman!" Hyde sarcastically says.

"Shut up! You are lucky to even live here! You're an orphan." Laurie shot back.

"She called me an orphan!"

"Hey, he's not an orphan, his mom just abandoned him", Eric jokes and he and Laurie share a laugh at the burn.

"Shut UP Forman!"

Kitty groans and rolls her eyes and walks over to the table. "Okay, that's it! Everybody just hide in the basement. GO!"

As they get up, Red enters the kitchen, looking normal. "Morning." He says to all of them. Everybody freezes while standing at the breakfast table in silence, not knowing what to do.

"Amen!" Kitty lies and the kids go along with it. "Everybody sit." They all sit down and continue their breakfast, Red joins them with his morning paper. Though everybody is staring at Red, not angry like they all thought he would be.

"How are you?" Kitty carefully asks, though Red doesn't take his eyes off the paper.

"Greeaaatt..."

"So uhm, what are you doing?"

"Reading...having some coffee..."

They all continue to stare, though Red doesn't seem to notice. "Is the…coffee good?" Eric asks, in the same manner as his mother.

"Okay, everybody knows that today is my last day at work. Last day that the plant is open. So, I just wanna tell you all that everything is going to be great. So...great."

"Daddy, that is such good news! Can I have 20 dollars?" Laurie asks, making everybody at the table roll their eyes, and Kitty sends a threatening glare her way.

"You get in the basement!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eric, Hyde, Fez and Kelso were standing in the Formans' driveway, staring at a beat down, ugly looking van. Most of them had the same expression: 'What the hell were they staring at?' But Kelso's reaction was much different, he had a wide grin on face, looking proud and excited.

"So guys what do you think? Pretty great huh?" Kelso asked, figuring they would agree with him. The guys scoped out the van. "My uncle actually gave it to me. He gave it to me for free!"

"I agree. I would pay tens of dollars for this", Fez exclaimed, looking inside the van's passenger window, along with Hyde, who was looking in it, disgusted. Fez's happy expression turneds into one similar to Hyde's. "Or not."

"What the hell is that smell man? Did your uncle own a cat?" Hyde asked.

Kelso shrugged while Eric who was next to him started giving his opinion. "Uh Kelso buddy…." Eric started, putting a hand on Kelso's shoulder. "No offense but uh…"

"Oh my god Michael!" A shrill voice yelled from the start of the driveway.

The guys all looked towards the direction of the voice to see a short brunette, and a taller redhead walking towards them.

Kelso walked to Jackie, his goofy grin still there. "So baby. What do you think? Pretty sweet huh? Now we can "do it" without any, uh….complications."

Jackie's frown deepened. "Michael! You said on the phone that is was much better than this. Look at this thing! It's a mess!"

Kelso looked offended, the grin from his face finally going away. "What! Jackie, how dare you talk about my van like that? Ask the guys, they know it's a great van."

An angry Kelso and Jackie, and an amused looking Donna looked at Eric, Hyde and Fez for answers. The three looked at each other, not sure of which answers to give, whether to back one of their best friends up and get a threatening look from Jackie, or take this opportunity for what it was: a chance to burn Kelso.

"How dare you treat your girlfriend this way!" Hyde yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Eric exclaimed, trying to hold in a smile. He could tell Donna was seeing right through their lies which made her smile, but of course Jackie and Kelso couldn't tell.

"If I had Jackie, I would get her something much better than this", Fez joined in.

Jackie smiled happily at them and turned back to Kelso. "See even your friends think this is stupid! Now return it."

"Jackie it was free!"

"I don't care. I can't even stand to look at it, now do what I told you!" She ordered, expecting the same thing that always happens when she orders him something: For him to give in. And to all of them, it looked like the same thing was gonna happen again. Kelso was looking around, looking disappointed and upset. But then something happened that never happened when Jackie gave an order.

Kelso looked up at Jackie with a glare of his own, "You know what…..No."

Jackie gasped and stared at Kelso in shock, and without knowing it, Hyde, Fez, Eric and Donna were giving the same looks. They didn't mean to, but the fact that Kelso actually stood up for himself, even though in this particular situation Jackie was more right.

"Michael…I am going to let you redo this whole conversation. And this time, your going to give the right answer ok? Now….TAKE…..IT….BACK…."

Kelso puffed out his chest, "Nope."

"Oh…well now Michael, you are in big, big trouble. C'mon Donna!" Jackie yelled walking off.

Donna watched as Jackie left and turned to the guys with a smile, "Gee, I wonder what we're gonna talk about." She said and followed Jackie out of the driveway.

The two walked away and Eric, Fez and Hyde looked at Kelso dumbfounded, jaws dropped. Hyde walked over to him first and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kelso man...holy crap, I am at a lost for words."

"Me too", Eric said walking over to them and looking in the direction Jackie and Donna walked away in. "Has our Michael Kelso finally gained back his manhood?"

Kelso looked down, not sharing the excitement with the other guys. "Guys what am I going to do? Jackie is gonna be so pissed."

Hyde groaned, "No Kelso. This is it, man. This is the first step; this is a sign from God. This is your chance man, take it."

"Really Kelso", Fez began. "You won't get another chance like this to break up with Jackie. Do all of us a favor and break up with her so Fez can get her."

"Shut up Fez." Kelso snapped. "I gotta go think some stuff over." He told them before walking into the sliding door of Eric's house.

The guys looked as he left, Hyde turned to Eric and Fez. "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when Kelso actually grew some balls."

Eric laughed, "Well, the downfall of Kelso and Jackie is in full swing. "When do you think they will break up?" he asked.

Hyde shrugged, "Can't say for sure. But my main guess is sometime over the week."

Eric snickered , making Hyde give him a confused look. "Man, today is Friday. There is no way they will last that long. Give it over the weekend."

Fez snickered, "You are both wrong you fools. Jackie, being the strong, independent, and beautiful woman that she is, won't last another day with that idiot. I say she breaks up with him by midnight tonight."

The three looked around at each other, Hyde and Eric with smirks, knowing they were thinking the same thing. "Well…." Eric started saying. "Looks like we have a bet gentleman."

"Damn right we do. How will this work though?"

"Okay, how about this. If she breaks up with him by tonight, me and you have to give Fez 15 dollars, if not he gives the 15 dollars to us and the same with over the weekend, if she breaks up with him by the weekend is over, I get yours and Fez's 15 bucks, if not and she breaks up with him by the end of the week, the money goes to you."

"Well what if by some stroke of luck, they don't break up?"

Eric looked stumped, not thinking about it that way. He figured it was impossible for them not to break up soon, but them staying together was a possibility.

"Hmm. Well then we all have to pay in some way."

Fez smirked, "I got it. What if we all call your hard-ass father a dumbass?"

Hyde grinned at his foreign friend, but Eric looked threatened. "Fez….what are you new here?" Fez's mouth opened to answer but Eric cut him off. "Don't answer that. But listen guys, Red would kill us."

"Ok then don't take the bet. And be a little sissy", Hyde teased.

"I am not a sissy, I just want to see the light of day."

"Listen, Foreskin, Kelso and Jackie have a 2 percent chance of not breaking up soon, so c'mon just take it."

Eric sighed and looked down. "Fine."

Hyde and Fez smiled, "Then let the bet begin."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Michael is so immature!" The short brunette screeched to her redheaded friend. The two were on Donna's porch after they left the Forman driveway. To Donna it was predictable, she would just have to listen to another rant, she would try to give advice, knowing that she wouldn't take it anyway. "I mean, who does he think he is!? Saying no to me. I'm Jackie Burkhart, nobody says no to me."

Donna shrugged, holding in a smile. "Jackie, what did you expect? You pushed him around for so much he was bound to stand up for himself."

Jackie gasped and glared at Donna. " Donna! I do not push him around, I simply try to make him into a better person."

"Oh yeah, because ordering someone to get a soda for you is definitely doing that."

"Oh shut up you lumberjack! I am trying to be mad."

"Jackie, face it. There is nothing to be mad about. It's actually a good thing."

"Hm…well Donna, he will be back to apologize soon. You just wait and see."

Donna rolled her eyes at her friends arrogance.

Back at the Formans', Eric was watching TV in the living room. Hyde and Fez went to the Hub, they asked him to come but Eric didn't feel like going anywhere. As he was watching a rerun episode of Scooby Doo, he heard footsteps come down from the upstairs.

He looked over his shoulder to find his sister walking towards the direction of the living room.

"Where are you off to?" Eric asked.

Laurie stopped at the door and turned towards her brother, giving him an annoyed look. "None of your business Opie." She snapped back and left the living room.

Eric expected an answer like that and rolled his eyes. Out of curiosity he got up and followed her, a couple minutes after she left.

He exited the living room and looked through the sliding door, to see Laurie hanging out by the van, talking to Kelso. He hoped that she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, but it would make sense because she had those tight shorts on.

All of a sudden she crawled in the van and got on top of Kelso, and it looked like they were talking some more. Eric wanted to go out there and stop what she was about to do. His eyes were widened.

Then he saw her go in for the kiss, and she said something else, inaudible to Eric and then she shut the van door.

Eric exited out of the kitchen and out the driveway, since they couldn't see him now.

"Now, those are my pants!" A manlier voice in the van said. Then the same voice started again. "Yes…yeess…."

He recognized the voice finally, it was Kelso. And soon the van started rocking.

Eric was filled with rage and anger, "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, knowing that they couldn't hear him; the van was starting to rock even more violently.

He couldn't stand to be there much longer so he went back inside the house with the increasing want to throw or hit something.

Kelso would pay for this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The gang, minus Kelso were in the basement, talking and watching TV like usual, except Eric Forman, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, hand over his mouth, completely silent and completely still.

So many thoughts were rushing through his head. Some were to beat the hell out of Kelso, but then he figured that he probably couldn't. Another thought was to blackmail him, and another thought was to just plain-out tell Jackie. I mean, sure Jackie could be a mean person at times but she didn't deserve this. He knew she would take it hard, knowing how Jackie is pretty much obsessed with commitment, she would be angry if he told her. Which is good because Eric didn't want Kelso touching his sister.

But then, knowing how outright scary Jackie can be sometimes, she'll probably go after the nearest person and he didn't want that. So he was stumped.

Blackmail?

Tell Jackie?

Or forget about it?

He immediately crossed off the last one in his head, there is no way Kelso wouldn't pay in some way.

Then another thought entered his head, a better one, an evil one. What if he told Jackie tomorrow, which as a result would make her break up with Kelso, which would have him win the bet. It was bulletproof.

The only thing he had to do is to make sure they don't break up by tonight, which probably won't be that hard.

A smile formed on his face, unnoticed by anyone. He was going to get 30 bucks because of this, so maybe he should thank his sister.

He looked at his Deputy Dog watch on his wrist, and saw that it was nearly 8:00. Just four hours.

Now he could finally get that Star Wars Space Command Center box set he has wanted to get. As he was thinking of how cool it would be to have one, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see a grinning Kelso, coming down and heading towards the freezer.

"Hey guys", hey greeted, the gang responded with dull greetings except Jackie, who stood up and walked over to Kelso.

"Hello Michael."

"Hello, Jackie."

They stared at each other for a bit, but Jackie finally sighed, looking as if she gave in. "Listen Michael, I'm sorry."

Suddenly the whole gang gasped loudly making Jackie turn around in annoyance. Kelso had finally won an argument, this was new. She turned back to a shocked looking Kelso, "Michael, I know I can be a little bossy and a little pompous sometimes-"

"A little?" Hyde teased and snickered a bit before Jackie hit him in the arm. "Ow!"

She turned back to Kelso again, a little more aggravated. "So, can we stop fighting? Please?"

Kelso smiled at her, "Sure."

Jackie smiled too and hugged him, "I love you Michael!"

The whole gang cooed and "Aww'd" in sarcasm at the two which made her turn around again, "Shutup!" Though Eric was the only one who was genuinely happy. There was no way they would break up by tonight now. That 30 bucks was pretty much his now.

"So Jackie, why don't we uh, prove our love again!"

Jackie grinned, "Lover!"

"You know it" Kelso yelled and picked up Jackie and went out the basement door.

The gang stared at them in confusion.

"Those two are making me sick", Hyde said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Later on it was 11:52, only 8 minutes and Eric was getting paid. Everybody was in the basement except Fez and Hyde, who went to his host parents' house.

Jackie and Kelso were flirting on the couch while Eric and Donna sat there watching TV.

Then suddenly, Donna got up. "Well, I am going to head home. Can't really concentrate on television with those two being a gooey next to me. See ya Eric."

"Yeah, see ya Donna", Eric responded and Donna left. It was just him and the two lovers. Only four minutes now.

After a quick kiss Kelso got up too, "Well I am going to go too. Did you want me to walk you home?"

"I would love to, but I don't feel like walking. Eric will just give me a ride, won't you?"

"Uh, well I wasn't planning on it but-"

"Eric!"

"But, yeah I can make time."

Jackie turned back to Kelso with a pompous grin. "See you tomorrow baby."

Kelso waved goodbye at his girlfriend and his best friend and soon left the basement. Eric looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:59. He moved over next to Jackie. "Hey Jackie gotta tell you something."

"I am so glad me and Kelso aren't fighting anymore. I hate when we fight, and alot of times I'm the one that causes it, even when I don't mean. Maybe it was a good thing that he stood up for himself earlier. It's just sometimes I come off as….a little bitchy sometimes, and I don't mean it, honestly but I think him saying no to me earlier really taught me something about myself. I owe it to him, and I just love him so much you know…" She sighed but then looked at Eric again. "I'm sorry what did you want to tell me?"

"…Uh….nothing, it wasn't important", he said, disappointingly. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:04, he could do it right now. But after what she just said about him, he can't bring himself to do it.

He supposed being too nice was his weakness, because he knew someone like Hyde would tell Jackie right now, but he just cant. He didn't know that she liked him this much, she would probably break down crying right now if he told her, and Jackie could be a cold person sometimes, but crying is crying. And for some reason, the thought of Jackie crying made him angry, He couldn't figure out why. But all he knew was that he couldn't do it.

He never thought he would say this, but it wasn't worth the 30 bucks….

Or the Space Command Center.

"So how about that ride home Jackie?" Eric asked.

Jackie smiled in return. "Sure."

The pair got up and left the basement. A happy Jackie, and a surprisingly happy Eric.

_Probably a dull chapter I know, and sorry it took me so long to update. And by the way, I will get to unread private messages and stories I have not reviewed very soon, I have just been so busy lately that I figured I would update this before anything. So I will respond, don't worry __ Please review!_


	12. Halloween

_Oh and to answer some confusion on this story, Hyde is living with the Formans. I see that some were a little confused on that. And also I am sorry I skipped the episodes, "The Velvet Rope" and "Laurie and the Professor." But I skipped those two because 1. I didn't have much use for them, and 2. For this episode "Halloween" there is important stuff that gets revealed and when it is revealed, the story can get more versatile because of it. So sorry if you were looking forward to those two but I needed the Halloween episode done because then I can have a lot more range with the story, and you'll see why when the chapter is over with._

"So you passed up the opportunity of getting 30 bucks….because you didn't want to see Jackie cry?" Hyde asked, looking genuinely disgusted at his best friend, while his foreign friend Fez sat right next to him, with a lighter expression on his face. "You idiot!"

Eric sighed, sitting on the end of the couch while Hyde and Fez sat on the edge looking at him. "Guys, I don't know I couldn't do it. I mean, c'mon Hyde man. You know you would feel bad if you saw Jackie cry."

"Maybe your right Forman, maybe I would. But when 30 bucks is on the line, I wouldn't hesitate."

"C'mon Hyde. He did the right thing."

"Thank you Fez", Eric said.

Fez smiled at him. "Yes….we shouldn't be mad at him for that. But we should be mad at him for not telling us sooner. We could've taken that opportunity."

Hyde looked at him, eyes widening behind his shades. He turned back to Eric. "I just realized that too, you selfish bastard!"

Eric groaned again. "Guys sorry but I have no regrets. All I know is I am going to kick Kelso's ass for doing it with my sister. I mean, I knew that they kissed before maybe a couple times, but this crosses the line."

Hyde frowned and sat down closer next to Eric. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Forman. Don't get ahead of yourself. Sure you can lay Kelso out…..or, you can blackmail with this."

"Yeah I thought about doing that but I don't know if-"

"C'mon man. Don't be a wuss."

"Hyde man, playing with Jackie's feelings like this, it's not right."

Hyde scoffed, "Since when do you care about Jackie's feelings?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't, but I mean, she's young, she's vulnerable, hell, she'll probably go for the nearest guy if she finds out."

Fez smiled and walked over to the freezer, getting out a popsicle. "I'll be on that list."

"And again, I ask, why do you care. Are you forgetting this is Jackie?" Hyde asks Eric, ignoring Fez. "What, do you like her or something?" He asked, mainly joking.

Eric looked at him, eyes widening, but then scoffed with a normal, yet still uneasy expression. "What? No of course not man!"

"Then I don't know what the problem is. And you know I don't care what you do, I am making this a funny situation." He told him and sat in his chair, looking at the TV now.

"But see that's the thing, it's not", Eric disagreed.

"For me it is."

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXX

It is Halloween, and the gang is sitting on the couch, listening to music and watching TV.

Kelso read off a small box, sat on the couch next to Jackie. "A UNICEF contribution of thirteen cents will feed a child for a month. Man, living in Africa must be great! Everything's so cheap."

"If you ask me, man, UNICEF's a scam", Hyde informed, eyes not being taken off a Halloween special on TV.

"If we ask you, everything's a scam", Donna joked with a smile.

"Everything is a scam", Hyde told her with seriousness.

"Oh, lighten up." Eric said, speaking to all of them. "Remember how much fun Halloween used to be? Making costumes, Trick-or-Treating…"

"What is Trick-or-Treating?" Fez asked to nobody in particular.

"Well, you put on a costume, you go door to door and say, trick-or-treat! And people give you candy", Jackie informed him with a smile.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! They just give you candy?"

"The best part of Halloween is getting the crap scared out of you. One year, I saw "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow"; I couldn't sleep for, like, a month!" Eric laughed, but everyone just stared at him, which makes him wonder why he even told the story.

"They give you candy? Just like that, no strings?" Fez kept asking, not totally believing it.

"Yes, Fez, get over it!" Donna giggled, not helping to break out a smirk.

"Hey, you guys, you know what? My church is doing a haunted house", Jackie suggested, looking at all of their friends who gave her dull expressions.

"I really don't think anyone's gonna be scared by a bunch of Episcopalians."

"Unless they have chainsaws! Let's go see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Kelso happily exclaimed, getting up from the couch in excitement.

Jackie scoffed. "Michael, I told you! I don't like Texans!"

After that everybody sat in silence, listening to the music while watching TV at the same time until a smirk formed on Eric's face. "I know! Uh, we can go to Old Maine."

"Our old grammar school?"

"Yeah, sure, you know, a dark, burnt out, boarded up school, very creepy? We could, you know, we could tell ghost stories."

"Free candy? Even if you're not from this country?" Fez asked yet again, starting to annoy everybody.

Kelso turned and glared at him. "Yes!" He shouted.

"Hey, why'd they burn down the school, anyway?" Donna asked Jackie.

"Oh, they said it was arson", Jackie answered. And after a couple seconds everybody started staring in Hyde's direction, in suspicion.

Hyde notices. "What? I was out of town that week", Hyde defended.

"Hm. How convenient."

"So you're telling me…that if I showed up at someone's house and say trick-or-treat, they'll give me a free piece of candy?"

Everyone then turned to Fez.

"YES!"

"Oh, I don't believe you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A little later, the gang was sitting in the movie theatre watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre in a row. Hyde and Donna were next to each other, making out which didn't surprise anyone then next to them was a Batman costume wearing Fez who are both into the movie. Then next to Eric was Jackie, and next to her was Kelso, who constantly had his eyes covered by his hand.

There was a chainsaw revving and a scream from the movie.

"Oh she's very good", Eric said to his costumed foreign friend.

Fez nodded, "Yes. She is very hot as well, I hope she lives."

Then there is a chainsaw revving coming from the movie, and another high-pitched scream.

Fez groans, "Dammit."

Then to Jackie and Kelso, while Kelso is half covering her eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone just shoot him? I mean it's Texas; everyone has a gun." Jackie pointed out as if it was a common fact.

"Yeah this movie is so lame", Kelso lied while Jackie stared at him oddly.

Back to Eric and Fez who are still into the movie while more chainsaw and screams are coming from the movie. "Well, she had sex so it won't be long until the killer comes."

Another chainsaw effect and another scream.

"Oh no! She was about to take her shirt off!" Fez whined.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later on, the gang was at the old school. They were lurking around the burnt and empty school with flashlights. Fez was still dressed up as Batman.

There are paintings, desks, other supplies on the ground, tossed over or burnt, everything looked like coal. "Look at this dump!" Fez laughed, looking at the scenery with his flashlight. "No wonder Hyde tried to burn it down!"

Eric walked over to Fez. "You know, Fez, a man died in that fire. A gym teacher. Coach" He was cut off by his own thinking, and he went with the first name that popped in his head."….Smith. Some say his specter still roams the halls to this day."

Hyde turned over to Kelso, holding the flashlight under his face, and making his voice quiver. "Take a laaaaap! Give me twenty, walk it oooooff!."

The gang tried to hold in their laughter while Kelso quivered in fright. "All right, guys, let's just cut it out, ok?" Kelso said to them uneasy, Donna and Jackie cover their mouths to hold in the laughter. Then Kelso puffed out his chest, toughening up, "You're scaring the women!"

Just then, a windowpane falls down. Kelso bolted, pushing Jackie, nearly to the ground until Eric caught her gently. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Kelso screamed as he runs out the room.

"Kelso, it was the window!" Hyde shouted with a smile.

Kelso pokes his head into the room from the hallway. "Yeah I know that!" He lied. He came in the room to see a glaring Jackie.

"Out of my way!?

"No, I didn't say that!" Kelso pleaded.

"Yes you did, right before you knocked her over", Fez scoffed.

"No! I, I was protecting you!" Kelso lied to Jackie.

"Protecting me!?" Jackie asked, still with the shrillness in her voice, not believing a word he says.

"Yeah! I was trying to draw the ghost away from you. Ghosts are attracted to movement, and that's a scientific fact!"

"You know what, I don't care! You are an idiot and science is stupid!" Jackie yelled, then turning to Donna. "Donna, let's go!"

Donna nodded though not moving, nor did Jackie. And the whole gang stared at Eric in silence.

"What?" Eric asked. "Something on my face?"

Jackie then looked up to him with a smirk. "Uh, Eric?" She said softly.

Eric looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now…"

Eric looked down realizing he was holding Jackie this whole time without even realizing it. He immediately let go, face blushing, looking horribly embarrassed. "Oh, uh sorry Jackie."

Jackie nodded with a smile, "No problem." She then turned to Donna, resuming her angry expression. "Donna lets go."

The girls walk out the room and go into another burnt up and abandoned room. Jackie looked like she was pacing.

"God, I can't believe Michael pushed me out of the way like that!" She yelled out

Donna snickered," Me neither! I figured he'd use you as a human shield."

Jackie scoffed but then looked at her redheaded friend with seriousness. "Donna, the most noble thing a man can do is lay down his life for the woman he loves. Ideally, while she's still young and can remarry! Do you know who protected me there? Eric."

Donna laughed again, "Yeah and he held onto you for a hell of a long time. I think you have a lover Jackie", Donna teased and made kissing noises. "And his name is Foreplay!" She laughed.

Jackie couldn't help the smile that broke onto her face, but she also couldn't help how her face was blushing, which Donna quickly noticed "Oh my god Jackie you're blushing!" She yelled pointing to her.

Jackie looked down, hiding her face. "Oh shut up you lumberjack!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The other room where the guys are, They're seated around a table telling ghost stories (in a circle like fashion). And Eric is right in the middle of his story, holding a flashlight under his face, trying to sound as creepy as possible.

_Eric: And the man said, "Here's your daughter's sweater. She left it in mycar, last night." And the woman said, "Why, that's impossible. My daughter died ten years ago. Wearing that...very...sweater."_

_Hyde: So? _

_Eric: So, she was dead. And…he gave her a ride. And she was dead! _

_Fez: When I was six, the mayor of our town was hung from a tree. Your story was not scary. _

_Eric: Not scary? The ghost of a dead girl gave him her sweater! _

_Hyde: What does a ghost need with a sweater, man? _

_Kelso: Maybe it's to keep her guts from falling out. _

_Fez: You can tell it was not scary because Michael-ina here did not run screaming for the door! _

_Kelso: Hey. Where's it written that a guy has to protect his girl? Huh? And I'll have you now that the feminine form of my name is Michelle. _

_Hyde: Look, Michelle. I don't wanna come out in favor of saving Jackie, but that's the price you pay for docking your love boat in Jackie-vyarta. _

_Eric: Ok. So, Icabod Crane lived in the village of Sleepy Hollow. _

_Fez: Wait, don't tell me. He left his jacket somewhere! _

_Eric: Ok, that's it. Halloween's over. There's just, there's nothing that scares us anymore._

Just then Donna and Jackie walk in, holding yellow folders. "Hey, guys. We found something scary", Donna said.

"Yeah, it was in the principal's office", Jackie continued.

Donna and Jackie set them on the table and Eric walked over and shined the flashlight over them. "Oh my god, those can't be our…."

"They are." Donna finished. "Our permanent records."

The gang started examining the folders.

"Wow. Our permanent records! Oh, you know what? They probably left these here after the school burned down", Kelso said the obvious.

"Hey! Pinciotti, Donna." Hyde smiled and picked up the folder and looked in it. "Well! Looks like someone we know had a real hard time keeping her clothes on in kindergarten!"

Donna frowned, "What?" She snatched the folder away from him. "It was just a stupid phase."

"Sure glad that's over", Hyde and Eric said in unison.

Jackie turns and glares in Eric's direction before hitting him in the arm.

"Ow!" Eric yelps out in pain, holding his arm. "What was that for?"

Jackie looked around, honestly not knowing why she hit him either. "Uh…" Then her confused and embarrassed expression turns into a confident one. "I am sure Donna doesn't want you perverts talking about her like that. Right Donna?"

"Uh….sure?"

"Well, listen to this" Kelso started saying, kneeling down, reading from another folder, "I fear that despite Steven's high IQ, he's a born trouble maker and is destined to be the smartest man!" Hyde smiles, but Kelso is not done reading. "In his cellblock!" He gets up laughing and pointing at Hyde. "Hahahahaha 'in your cellblock' that's a burn!"

"Screw you man!"

"Oh what you gonna do Hyde. Kill me? You'll just be in your 'cellblock' soon." He giggled out, cracking himself up.

"Kelso, I mean it. Shut up!"

"That's a teacher burn man. That's the funniest kind!"

Hyde, steaming with rage let it out. "You think that's funny Kelso? Well if you thought it was, boy are you in for something." He says walking over to Jackie, and holding the necklace around her neck. "You know this necklace that you so love, and you love it even more because the love of your life bought it?"

Jackie nodded.

"Hyde don't!" Kelso screamed.

"Well, Eric bought this for you! Not Mr. Farah Hair over here", Hyde revealed with a grin, making every one stop in their tracks, staring at the incoming situation.

They felt like a bomb was about to go off.

"What!?" Jackie shouted and then turned to Kelso. "Michael, is this true?"

Kelso looked down, face turning red. "Well it wasn't my fault. You were all 'tipsy' from the hooched punch and you just took his gift without knowing that it wasn't for you. And then the next day you forgot everything and I told you that I gave you the necklace…not Eric." Kelso explained, uneasily.

Eric backed up closer to Fez, trying to get out of the _HOT ZONE_. Desperately hoping he wouldn't get involved in this.

"You bastard!" Jackie shouted at him.

"This is even funnier than I thought", Hyde whispered to Donna.

"I'm sorry Jackie", Kelso said. "Please forgive me."

Jackie glared at him, and she ripped off the necklace, and shoved it to his chest. "No Michael! All I know is that I have a lot of thinking to do." She then turned her deadly glare to Eric's direction and walks over to him. "And you! You could've told me!"

Eric's eyes widened and he started walking back though Jackie was walking towards him.

"Uh…..yeah well…uh….I-"

"Let's read another file shall we?" Donna suggested, answering Eric's prayer at the time. Jackie stopped walking towards him

Kelso looked towards Hyde. "Hyde!?"

"I told you to shut up man." He smiled. Kelso looked down and walked towards Fez, while Hyde's smile turned into a frown. "And there is something I don't get about my file." He says walking over to it and picking it up. "They couldn't have known that in second grade." He said, reading it. "Steven willfully and maliciously destroyed Christine DelBueno's shoebox diorama of the four food groups."

"You're a monster. A horrible, horrible monster", Donna teased though Hyde's expression wasn't changing.

"Yeah, real funny, but I didn't do it."

"You know what's really funny, Hyde?" Eric asked butting in.

"What is it Forman."

Eric looked towards the wall away of Hyde. "Heheh. I broke the diorama!" Hyde instantly looked up from the folder and towards Eric.

"You!?"

Lightning flashed in the window.

Hyde walked over to Eric who looked back at him. "You know, that's when everybody turned against me. They pegged me as a bad kid. And once that happens, you're labeled forever. You ruined my life, Forman!

"No, he didn't! Hyde, no offense, but with an alcoholic mom and an absent dad, you were bound to end up in jail sooner or later." Jackie stated, receiving a glare from Hyde. "Hyde, I said no offense." She said, as if it meant anything.

"Yeah, right, let's see what that file says about you, Jackie", Hyde came back. He walked over to the table, picked up her folder and flipped through it.

"Go ahead, I have a perfect record." Jackie told him confidently.

Reading through it a bit, he snickered at something. "Would anybody like to know what Jackie's middle name is?" He asked the gang with a smile.

Jackie screamed.

"Jackie's middle name is…"

"No!" She threw her hands around Hyde's throat, we can see is their shadows. Jackie beat him down with her flashlight. "Oh, I hate you!" She screamed at him. Before walking back towards Donna.

Hyde lied still for a few seconds, then he sat up.

"It's Beulah!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Minutes later, the whole gang watch as Hyde and Eric stare at each other intensely, as well as Jackie and Kelso.

"All right, nobody move!" Fez announced. "Somebody took my last box of Sugar Babies! " Then he feels something towards his bottom and reaches down and picks it up. "Oh, no, wait! I was sitting on them!"

"Gee, Fez. You didn't give Forman a chance to pin it on me", Hyde sarcastically said, still glaring at Eric.

"I didn't pin anything on you!" Eric defended.

"No? Well, when Mrs. Hodgekis was yelling at me in front of the whole class, you didn't exactly step up and take responsibility. What were you thinking?"

"Hm, I guess I was thinking, I'm seven!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not fight, all right!" Kelso yelled, stepping in between Eric and Hyde. "It's Halloween, man! It's time for peace on earth and good will towards men! Let's read another file."

"Yeah, 'cause that's working out great so far", Donna remarked sarcastically.

"All right, fine! I'll read from my own, okay?" He said and walked to the table and picked up his own folder and looked at it. "Oh, okay. Here's a secret you guys don't know about me 'cause it happened the year before I moved here. When I was in first grade I used to wear this red cape to school and pretend I was Superman."

"Must've looked really stupid", Fez said as he fixes his Batman gloves and stretches out his fingers.

"Wait, w-wait, first grade?" Eric asked, walking closer to him.

"Yeah."

"No, no, no, when you moved here you and I were in first grade, that's how we met", Eric told him.

"No, we didn't", Kelso said uneasily, though Eric snatched the folder from him and reads it. After a couple seconds he quickly looked back up at him.

"Man, you had to repeat first grade!?"

The whole gang gasps.

"It was, it was cursive writing, all right? All those…stupid…squiggles and bumps! I wouldn't do it!" Kelso defended, looking as if he was about to break down.

"You mean you couldn't do it", Hyde teased.

"No, I wouldn't do it, and that's why they held me back! Plus, I might've killed the class bunny." He started to break down. "WHY?!"

Fez walked over and comforted him. "It's okay Kelso, let it out."

Kelso sniffled, "It sucked you know. Living this lie, pretending to be a year younger than I really am."

Then something struck Hyde in his mind, he walked up to Kelso. "Wait a minute…..your eighteen?"

Kelso nodded, "Yeah that's why I've always seemed more mature than you guys."

Hyde ignored the comment and continued, "Your telling me….that this whole time you could've been buying us beer!"

Eric and Fez gasped. Fez backed away from him. "You bastard!"

"What-no! No, it's not what you think!" Kelso defended.

"You're dead to me", Hyde stated.

"But Eric ruined your life!"

"And if I had a beer, I could be getting over it right now. Beer! "

"Beer!" Eric shouted as him, Hyde and Fez advance on Kelso who starts to back away. "BEER!"

Only a couple inches away from him, Donna came in between them. "Okay guys c'mon stop. Look he may be a liar…..but at least he's not a backstabber like Foreplay."

Jackie looked at Donna, "Stay out of it Pinciotti!"

Donna did a fake face of hurt, "Oh sorry Beluah."

"Don't call me that you lumberjack!"

"Don't call me that Beluah!"

"Lumberjack!"

"Beluah!"

"Lumberjack!"

Donna scoffed, "Okay, you call me lumberjack one more time Burkhart. You're going to pay!" Donna turning her back on her.

Jackie scoffed herself, "Well excuse me for stating the facts lumberjack!"

Donna angrily turned around to face her, "Okay, you know what! Jackie said Eric was a better kisser than you Kelso!" She said to Kelso who got up from the table and walked over to Jackie.

"UH!" Kelso gasped out. "I can't believe you think that!"

"Just another person you stabbed in the back Forman!"

"Forget you Hyde!"

"Screw you Forman!"

The room erupted into shouts as they fight with each other.

"STOP IT! Can't you see what is happening? Those permanent records are tearing us apart", Fez pointed out.

"Batman's right", Eric said

"Look what we've become", Hyde agreed.

"We're like animals", Donna remarked.

"Those files…are evil, man", Kelso pointed out.

"We've gotta destroy them", Jackie stated.

"But how, Jackie? How?" Eric asked.

"Oh my god, now my Sugar Babies really are gone!" Fez yelled out.

Hyde slowly handed Fez his box of sugar babies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The gang is circled around a hole in the ground. A wolf howls. Jackie looks nervous. "Guys, I'm cold. And this is stupid! We should just burn the files", she said.

"Jackie, they've already been in a fire. They can't be destroyed that way", Kelso pointed out.

"See you in Hell, permanent records", Hyde exclaimed and dumped them into the hole.

"And we have to swear we'll never speak of this ever again", Eric stated.

"Except the part about Kelso buying us beer", Donna whispered out.

"And my necklace", Jackie continued.

"Fine. But otherwise it's like…this night never happened, ok?" Eric asked everybody.

"Okay", said everyone in unison.

There is a moment of silence as the gang stares down the hole until Hyde suddenly snickerd. "Beluah!"

Everyone except Jackie bursted into laughter as the petite brunette ran and started attacking Hyde.

Thus ending a very special Halloween.

_As said before, I will be getting to unread stories and messages tomorrow. Just wanted to update the story because I've been writing this chapter for a while._


End file.
